The Treacherous and The Wise
by bookmistress
Summary: while on his way to meet Phillip of France Godfrey meets someone who changes his view on life and his destiny, but is this someone actually human?
1. Chapter 1

Godfrey glanced around him and cursed.

He _had _to meet with Phillip within two days and so far he was lost and tired all at the same time. He looked back at his horse that was foraging around the tree roots for any grass or anything else that it could digest, and once again cursed his situation and the unfairness of it all. The horse could live off grass which was in abundance in this accursed forest but Godfrey was expected to survive on nothing but dry bread and stale tasting water. Godfrey could just imagine his introduction with Phillip of France (providing he got there); his majesty would be well fed with at least a dozen cooks tending to him while he would arrive looking like a filthy peasant. Oh yes. That would be a memorable introduction, Phillip would probably throw him away from the camp and invade England any without his advice. _His _advice and his assistance that would be crucial for the invasion to work as quickly and as successfully as possible. If it failed Godfrey would be thought of as a failure, an imbecile who ruined such a brilliant plan because he got lost in the forest, history both English and French would forever mock him all because of this damned infernal forest. With this in mind and face set like stone, Godfrey pulled his horse away from its meal and mounted.

He'd be damned before he let a bunch of trees destroy his plans, and set his horse of on a gallop. As he rode he tried to take note of his surroundings so to prevent losing himself again, and he did notice that they seemed to become fewer as he rode. His hopes started to lift; he was meeting Phillip on the banks of a river and he was sure that if he kept his ears straining he would hear the tell-tale whispers of the Seine. Yes! There it was he could see the vast expanse of water from behind the trees and while his mind calculated how far he would have to go to reach Phillip, his stomach gave a rumble. Godfrey gave a sigh, well he had two more days and there should be plenty of fish. Eager to eat and be on his way he dismounted and peered over the bank; it wasn't that deep surely, he just needed a sharp stick to impale the food and he'd be gone. He turned to look at the trees hoping that he would be able to use one of the branches to catch a meal

Suddenly all of Godfrey's senses were alert; he could have sworn he saw something move in the water. Something very large and very near. Never mind the stick; he'd catch it with his bare hands.

He leaned forward but unfortunately he had overestimated the strength of the banks. Before he had time to muster a cry he was under the water. And it was much deeper than he had anticipated. Struggling to reach the surface he tried to remove his sheath and helmet but he was still struggling for air. The chain mail was weighing him down he knew it but he couldn't remove that. As his arms and legs were flailing wildly Godfrey would have given his soul for a breath of air. His movements started to slow and he could feel the exhaustion of his air deprived body take over. Godfrey was still sinking- sinking . . . sinking. Godfrey no longer had the strength to fight .His eyes started to close.

_Air. Please air_. Godfrey could feel movement around him. Something was gripping his arms. They were pulling him up. Somehow he opened his eyes and saw white hands around his own._ An angel? A nymph?_ When he could feel himself being pulled up and was still finding it hard to breathe he realised that he wasn't dead. Using his last strength Godfrey started to move his legs and arms but the hand around his arm tightened its grip. He glanced up at his saviour; a female and smaller than him certainly and yet was pulling him towards the surface with both one hand wrapped around him with relative ease. Feeling lighter than he had when he was sinking Godfrey kicked his legs to propel himself towards the surface and noted to himself that the femalehad_ no wings. _

Just as he started to feel he might pass out again from the lack of air his head broke through the surface. Gulping in huge amounts of air he let himself be dragged towards the bank by the nymph. When they reached solid ground she pulled him up using both hands and then let go, letting him crawl the rest of the way onto the bank, as soon as this was done the nymph shuffled over silently. Laying his head on the muddy ground he glanced up at her face, so he could memorise the face of the mythological creature and his saviour. Truly she must be a fey, Godfrey tried to think of all the folk stories he'd heard describing them and how one worked evils for the devil. But this creature had saved his life; _surely she could not be evil_. Godfrey examined her face to see if there were any abnormal features like pointed ears or strange colours in her hair or eyes. The skin was pale and stretched over high cheekbones but slightly flushed from having to pull his weight from the water; her hair which was plastered to her small head was chestnut brown which suspicious glints of another colour. Her eyes were a dark green with flecks of brown and were filled with an intense studious concentration he had only seen in experts at their art. She was panting; breathless and droplets from her hair and face spattered his face.

But Godfrey was too tired to take any further observations and so when she smiled at him, he smiled back and closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just a little note from me, anything that's in **bold **is what the characters are saying in English after speaking French. _Italics _mean thoughts and just so you all know Ciallmhar means wise in Gaelic.

The first thing Godfrey noticed when he woke was the smell of something burning and the sound of a fire cracking. He then realised that he wasn't wearing his armour and he didn't know how long he had been asleep for, so he snapped his eyes open and propped himself up on his elbow. What had been burning on the fire was rather small fish over a camp fire; nonetheless it still made Godfrey's mouth water- and then his eyes hit his saviour. With an endless supply of air to his brain Godfrey could rationalize the fact that his saviour was not a nymph or mystical creature but in fact a mortal woman, Godfrey didn't know whether to feel disappointed or embarrassed at the fact that he'd believed he had been saved by a nymph but he dismissed the feelings. Although he did wonder how she had known he was in the water- he hadn't seen anyone or anything that would have suggested that there were any people around. It wasn't as if he was going to tell her what he had thought she was. He looked up at the sky, it was barely getting dark, not even sunset yet so he couldn't have been asleep for long. He turned his head back to the woman only to find her studying him with her large green eyes. She didn't seem afraid of him; it was more the look of a cat eying a mouse wondering when to pounce. She didn't speak but gestured towards the fish- her eyes still fixing him to the spot. She had a small bag to the left of her and an open book resting on her lap. Then something caught Godfrey's eye; a sword sheathed around her waist, as he looked he noticed her hair was shorter than traditional fashion, she was wearing breeches with knee high boots and what he had mistaken for a dress had actually been a long tunic!

Godfrey was more curious now than he ever recalled being in his life. Maybe she was a huntress or a bandit. A small cough disturbed him from his trail of thought and he realised he had been staring. She was still watching him with her predator like gaze and didn't seem bothered in the slightest that he had been staring at her; eyes not leaving his she gestured again to the fish. Godfrey reached slowly towards it, trying to read her face but when his hand touched the bowl and her face showed no signs of ill will, he retreated back and quickly devoured it. Forget proper manners and decorum, Godfrey was hungry and this was the best meal he'd had in days. When he had finished he glanced back at her again, her face was still blank with her eyes still fixed on him. Godfrey started to look around the camp if it could be called that looking for his clothes and weapons. He then saw that all his belongings lay in an organised pile next to the woman. He could still grab them if she was a threat but he would have felt more comfortable having them near him- he had always preferred to keep his weapons near him, even at his home, in case of attack. The woman was slightly smirking now, not sinister, more as if she enjoyed seeing him panic. He then located his armour- hanging over the fire from a branch half way up a tree. _How on earth did she get it up there? How on earth was he going to get it down?_

"Parlent anglais?"** (Do you speak English?) **Godfrey whipped his head back to her in surprise. She didn't look like she had spoken; her face was still the mask of observation. If he hadn't heard her voice he wouldn't have known she had spoken. Just as suddenly as she had spoken, she sighed and repeated

"Parlent anglais?" she looked at him impatiently as if he was an idiot. _Perhaps I should say no just to vex her_; the thought had merit, she had removed his armour, put it out of his reach and had taken and examined all his belongings. But he decided it would be best to speak English, after all if she couldn't understand what he was saying she therefore wouldn't understand what he was asking and he wouldn't be able to figure out who and what she was.

"Yes" he replied and was somewhat gratified to see her let out a sigh of relief. Feeling that the stalemate between them was broken he let himself relax, and watched her do the same. She gave him a smile that seemed somewhat caring and proceeded to pull out a loaf of bread from the bag. She tore it into two pieces, one larger than the other and held out the larger half for him to take. As he took the bread their fingertips brushed but as soon as the bread was firmly in his grasp the woman removed her hand and devoured her half of the bread. _She looks as hungry as I do _Godfrey mused to himself as he watched her tear into the bread wolfishly_. If she hasn't eaten for a time that might means she was travelling, perhaps she's as lost as I am. _

He waited for her to finish her meal to ask her and when she had done so which was done surprisingly quickly Godfrey asked in a polite but cheery tone "and what exactly is a woman doing in a French forest by herself, may I ask?" Godfrey added a smile at the end to show her that he was simply curious and not chastising her. She smiled back.

"Oh and one more thing" the smile vanished of her face like it had been wiped of "May I have the pleasure of knowing my saviours name?" she smiled again, laughed a small but merry laugh and replied casually . . .

"It's Ciallmhar", she said her name somewhat slowly, as if he may have trouble pronouncing it. She spoke with an English accent so Godfrey assumed she must be travelling either from or to England. _That could be beneficial; if she is travelling she'll give me directions to get to the road and the coast_ but rather than interrogate her immediately Godfrey decided to wait and get some rest, and if there was more food going he could hardly leave now. _Not to mention she still hasn't told me what she's doing in France by herself, _he was still curious about her and she didn't seem like she was going to harm him. He decided to be the gentlemen; she had saved his life after all and despite his past actions and future intentions, Godfrey did not ever harm women in any way shape or form. He considered such actions beneath him.

"Ciallmhar, that's a . . . an unusual but pretty name". Godfrey decided he might as well be honest to some degree and the sceptical look on her face as he had started talking gave the impression that Ciallmhar would not let her guard down because of flattery. She didn't respond to his comment other than pull on a neutral expression and start reading her book. Godfrey decided to study his surroundings again; they were in a hollow of two trees that were facing each other, their entwining branches reaching over the camp acting as a roof. The ground was built up around them and was carpeted with leaves with a large number of roots poking up through the ground like worms. Godfrey looked over the mounds and was relieved to see the river was less than 8 feet away which meant that he could still catch a plentiful supply of fish; there was also a small patch of grass that he hadn't noticed before, the horse could. . . _the horse_! He stood up suddenly which he instantly regretted as his legs had become comfortably numb and the sudden movement sent pins and needles down his knees but rather than sit down he continued to turn his head and scour the area for his horse.

"Your horse is still alive and is wondering about looking for food, so don't worry" came a calm and helpful voice. Godfrey turned his attention back to Ciallmhar who was looking up at him with a slightly amused expression. She moved her hand and flattened her finger tips and palm and made a motion as if she were gently pressing down on something and as if under a spell Godfrey felt as if there were a small pressure on the top of his head pushing him to sit down and to his surprise he found his body complied and sat back down. Godfrey felt himself starting to bristle with indignation but as he was too stunned to say anything, so he decided to start observing her again. Ciallmhar simply gave him another amused look and then turned her attention back to her book. Godfrey started to wonder at his situation, here he was stuck in a forest with a _woman_ and a strange one at that, and he needed to get to Phillip but he could hardly ask her for directions- that could lead to an awkward situation. He could just imagine it "_excuse_ _me_; _you wouldn't_ _have come across a camp with Phillip of France residing there by any chance? You see I'm a on a mission to help him invade England and it's very important I get there within eight days" oh yes that would work smoothly _Godfrey thought. Still he would have to acquire directions at some point and although he hardly knew her, he doubted she would give him directions without asking where he was going and what he was doing. Then a thought came to him.

"You still haven't answered my first question" Ciallmhar looked up at him sharply; her face neutral but her eyes alert. Godfrey continued undaunted "I'm not trying to pry … but still, I'm sure you can understand my natural curiosity." Ciallmhar regarded him, face still neutral but her eyes were now focused on his entire being; Godfrey started to feel a sense of vulnerability- as if she was seeing right through him and was examining each and every part of him. The feeling of vulnerability was foreign as Godfrey was the companion of royalty, and therefore he had never felt insecure or unsafe. Yet this woman somehow put him on edge- _how?_ _She doesn't seem other worldly or dangerous- just another traveller_ Godfrey stared at her again wondering if she was going to speak again until finally . . .

"I'm returning to England from the crusades . . . are you?" was the reply, still as calm as before. Godfrey was becoming more intrigued by the minute _from_ _the crusades! What would she be doing there? She must be a nurse or healer. _Godfrey pondered his answer; it wouldn't be a good idea to lie so he decided to tell her some part of the truth.

"No, but I am on a matter of great importance though" Godfrey didn't know how or why the tone of superiority crept into his statement, but he did take pride in the look of curiosity on Ciallmhar's face. For some reason, he wanted her to ask so he knew that she was just as curious about him as he was about her; why, he couldn't explain, but he was eager to see her reaction to this bit of information.

"And what is this _important _mission? Oh and one more thing- what exactly is your name?" her voice was laced with sarcasm but her friendly smile suggested she wasn't mocking him. Godfrey couldn't quite understand why she wasn't as surprised or curious as he expected her to be but he answered the questions.

"My name is Sir Godfrey and the mission I'm on is a matter of royal importance so I would be grateful for any assistance." Godfrey hadn't planned on saying the last part, it seemed to have slipped out with the rest of the words but it seemed to have an effect on Ciallmhar. She didn't give him a surprised look but leant back, with a look of deep thought on her face as Godfrey continued to regard her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N there is a bit of inconsistencies with Godfrey's time for travel, I did try to change the days into 8 days on the 1st chapter but it doesn't seem to have worked. Just take the rest of it as 8 days so sorry if there is any confusion

Ciallmhar was still silent as Godfrey waited for her response, he was eager for her to give him any advice or directions so he could be on his way as soon as possible but he was equally as eager to keep her near him so he could determine exactly who she was, the answers she had given him seemed to give him more questions than answers. Finally, after what felt like an age, she leant back forward. Godfrey prepared himself for any questions she would ask but instead she just stared at him for a moment then looked at his belongings next to her and then looked up at his chain mail as if they could tell her more than he could. Ciallmhar's apparent preference for silence started to make Godfrey slightly irritated, he could understand her hesitance towards him being a stranger but he hoped he wouldn't have to explain in words that he didn't want to harm her. He would if he had to but something about the woman suggested she knew what was a threat and what was a tired traveller, _and if she doesn't have any directions or knowledge of the area I can just leave and continue the way I was going; _he would have rather had some directions as quickly as possible and perhaps some human company part of the way. After all the directions he had previously been given told him that there was a road that forked near the river. One would lead him straight to Phillips camp; the other would take him through a few villages and then the coast, _she could have come with me as far as Phillip's camp and then gone ahead along the village road. _Despite the possibilities of slower travel, Godfrey wanted some human company he could actually speak to and get a response from. A long sigh broke through his reverie. Ciallmhar was giving him a piercing look, as if finally deciding if he was trustworthy; Godfrey gave her a weak smile hoping that would at least prompt her to say something.

"What is this royal mission? And exactly what do you want in terms of . . . assistance?"

Godfrey kept his relief hidden behind his face, and quickly thought of an appropriate response. This is where it could get difficult to be honest and still procure her assistance. He gave her a piercing look hoping to give her the image of utmost secrecy and rouse her curiosity as she had his.

"I'm on a mission to find Phillip of France for Prince John and act as a negotiator of sorts between the two. John wants to know the exact nature of the relationship between our two countries and as his friend and subject I must oblige" Godfrey paused there just to see her reaction. But as usual he was disappointed as her face was still neutral; her eyes blank as if the whole thing was rather boring.

"Go on" Ciallmhar prompted, her eyes were now growing with an intensity as if she could see his lies. Godfrey wasn't afraid at this point but he was wary, he would never, _could_ never show his fear, especially in front of a woman. Godfrey steeled himself in case she would discover his lie and attack him, the sword was still a threat no matter who it was wielded by.

"I'm searching for his camp but I must be there within eight days or else it could lead to a rather unpleasant misunderstanding. I am somewhat lost and I need directions to find Phillip's camp and by assistance I meant any information you could give me regarding any campsites or directions." Ciallmhar finally gave him a look that seemed convinced but still hesitant so he decided to play his last card.

"Please, if I don't get there a lot of hard work will go to waste, so please any assistance". Godfrey was rather pleased with how that had come out, a dash of desperation, a hint of urgency. Perfect. But he was still voicing a mental prayer that she would at least talk to him or give him some clues as to where to go. And it wasn't a total lie; he had spent months in preparation for this, having to be the friend to that arrogant idiot John who was simply content to lay with any pretty woman who crossed his path, whinge and complain about he was unloved by his mother and compared with his brother, and still remain in contact with Phillip without getting caught.

"I'm not totally convinced but I'll give you the benefit of a doubt, although the begging was hardly necessary, the armour you were wearing already told me that you were wealthy and the rather bad directions you had suggested you were travelling. Aand the letter you have with the French royal crest on it asking you to meet Phillip _may_ have already given me the idea that you needed to see him." Godfrey stared at her as she gave him a smile and started to chuckle.

"Well I'm glad of that" Godfrey replied and then added after some thought "I hope you don't take offence but you know you are quite a strange woman, in the politest of ways. You keep weapons and your miles from England and King Richard's camp. You could easily be killed or lost here. "

He paused there to see her reaction expecting an angry outburst but instead she just gave him a look like he had cooed like an infant and retorted "Your one to talk about strangeness, I mean, honestly what were you thinking of? Standing on the bank while weighing half a ton, and I would know seen as I had to drag you back up, then get you onto more _solid_ land, _then_ get the chain mail of you. That's an excellent way to get yourself killed. Not to mention most men your age, noble or not, were sent to fight with Richard, and if you were friends with John, why would he send you on such a mission where there are bandits who would slit your throat before you could even utter a scream, when he could send a messenger?" Godfrey didn't know what irked him more; the fact that she had a point or the fact that she sad it with such a bored tone as if this was a regular occurrence for her. It was both a deduction and a question and even Godfrey, who prided himself on his intelligence, had to admit that this woman was smart. _I hope she does agree to come with me on the road, women with minds like this were hard to come by in London_, this was true as most of the women he had met there (or rather John had badgered him into accompanying him on his exploits) seemed only interested in pretty dresses or jewellery and were always easily swayed by John's charm.

"I was asked to go because Prince John knew of my skill and thought it best to send someone with military training in the hope that I would be able to keep any bandits at bay."

Ciallmhar scoffed "well that's no good if you can't even keep yourself safe from the elements, never mind the bandits. Perhaps you should tell your friend that he should just send a messenger next time-hopefully he won't need rescuing." Godfrey smirked, she was definitely smart even though he didn't like being reminded that he nearly drowned and that he was saved by a woman. 

With the exception of Eleanor of Aquitaine, who was certainly wise but a bother to be around seen as she had never liked him, Godfrey had never considered women to be able to hold a decent conversation on what Godfrey considered important things like matters of state, and he had never actually heard any one criticise him, let alone a woman. However this woman seemed sturdy and perceptive, as well as witty without the crude sense of humour that John had; his jokes were often about whatever woman he had or hadn't yet made love to and more than once Godfrey had fought the desire to punch him.

"You have a point" replied Godfrey "but just try going for days on end with nothing to eat but mouldy bread, and then seeing a river full of fish. I'm sure you would be willing to risk it for a good meal."

She grinned at him in a friendly manner and said in a manner that could only be described as smug "I've managed to live on bread crumbs for most of my journey through here, and if you think you were pressed for food, you should try dining in King Richard's camp." After this her demeanour changed, she looked somewhat angry ( if angry could be described as face going back behind her mask and her eyes blazing like to angry coals) as if she was remembering some wrong done to her but before Godfrey could debate whether he should ask her about it or not she spoke again.

"While the king and his company feasted every night in the safety of their tents, the rest of the men were usually scrabbling over scraps like vultures, some of them even gambled with food seen as they had no money" hearing her voice like that was like hearing something being contained in iron. Contained but threatening to break through in torrents of anger. She looked up at him, her eyes pinning him to where he sat. Suddenly the anger that had nearly scorched him left her eyes and she seemed to calm down again.

"You must think me such an immoral woman to speak of royalty like that, especially when your friends with one of them but I really couldn't care less." Ciallmhar said in a rather breezy tone which certainly consolidated the fact that she didn't care in Godfrey's view; she wasn't even looking at him!

"I don't think you're an immoral woman, trust me" she raised an eyebrow but he continued "and I wont tell John or any other members of the royal family, as a friend of John I would know all about their flaws so don't worry. In fact what you said is probably the view of most of England, but you are the first to actually say something." This was true, in his opinion the people of England fell into two categories on the subject of royalty; either they would love him just because he was royalty and follow whatever they said like sheep or hate them but keep silent- not even daring to whisper in their own company against the monarchy. Godfrey had often seen servants in London bite their tongues so as to stop themselves from insulting John; he'd often had to do it as well.

She laughed again throwing her head back, showing her glittering teeth like a cats. "Oh well that's a relief" was the sarcastic response. As she tilted her head forward Godfrey saw that in the light of the fire, her hair was not the chestnut colour he had mistaken it for, but a very dark red. _That's a rare and pretty colour. _Godfrey wasn't quite sure where that thought had come from but he ignored it as nothing more than an observation as he watched her once again turn to the book. Her eyes were devouring the words on the page, and he saw a very small smile creep onto her face as if the book were a life long friend. He decided this time he would remain silent as possible and eat any food that was offered to him, _she really seems to enjoy reading_. 

Godfrey was slightly surprised at this; very few women at the court could be bothered to read, they could read well enough but they often preferred not to. She hardly seemed to be a noble woman, her clothes were plain and her possessions were few and hardly worth much, maybe with the exception of the book and the sword. _She must be a peasant _but Godfrey had always thought that the peasantry were unable to read or write so she must have been well educated at some point. His curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you reading? And when did you learn to read?" Ciallmhar glanced up at him and Godfrey mentally kicked himself for disturbing her and for sounding like a child. He expected her to say something like 'none of your businesses' or hoped she would but . . .

"It's a book on Greek mythology and I learnt how to read when I was five." Blunt and to the point. Brilliant answer. It told him what he wanted to know and it told him she wanted to get on with her book. _Mythology? Since she was five? She must have had some kind of tutor. _ Godfrey decided he must remain silent until she had finished her book; if he wanted her assistance he would have to make sure he didn't annoy her. Years with John had taught him that, and he'd put it into practice for years and it had always worked. Appeasement would be the key now; rather than flattery that always worked with John. To have to change his tactics was something Godfrey hardly ever did, mostly because he'd found that flattery was the easiest use of manipulation. He could tell it would not work with her though, Godfrey had a very good sense of character and everything about Ciallmhar told him that she could tell if someone was lying to her or if someone was using her.

For the next few hours they sat in mostly silence with the occasional offerings of more food and drink and the clattering and crunching from the food that they ate (it seemed she was well supplied with fish and fruits). She politely offered him a blanket to sleep on and said she would give him back his belongings in the morning, and he accepted thinking he had finally earned some of her trust. However, when she put her book down and spoke again Godfrey realised she was simply reserving judgement.

"I should warn you that when I attempt to sleep, if you even make one move I think is unfriendly the only John will be getting back is your head in a wrapped box. Is that understood?" her voice was deadly serious so Godfrey understood her perfectly. But the fact that she thought he would rankled his pride.

"I can assure you I would never do such a thing to any woman, especially one who saved my life and treated me so graciously." She regarded him warily.

"There are many men who would, my time in the army proved that and I'm afraid there is little legal retribution for a man who rapes women. Personally I find that a great hypocrisy – that men may do what they want and yet if a woman should do it than she's a whore. Completely unfair in my opinion, so tell your friend to start doing something about. " She said in a strong voice while looking at him as if he was to blame for the state of things.

Godfrey blinked, he'd never been asked to do anything regarding laws and there had been less possibility of a woman complaining about how the country was run. _No need to worry about that for too long, if all goes according to plan, there'll be new laws regarding women's treatment._ Godfrey smirked to himself wondering what her reaction would be if he told her that England would be in the hands of a new monarch. But what she said next felt something like a kick to the stomach.

"If it got any worse in England, I'd pack up and leave and never return. That's why I left in the first place, I've seen enough pointless bloodshed and monarchs to last me several lifetimes. What about _you _though?" Godfrey felt a nagging sensation in the back of his head that Ciallmhar knew something about him that she shouldn't.

"_Well_? What would _you_ do if the laws punished you just for being who you are? What would _you_ do if someone could wrong and there was no justice?" she was starting to sound impatient and the nagging sensation was growing as if she knew exactly what he planned. _How does she do that? _Godfrey had always been a good liar and been able to keep his face straight and no one had ever suspected him of any wrong doing_ so how come she can see through me?_

Godfrey replied "I would do something about it" immediately he regretted saying that. A statement like that could lead to questions on loyalty and that was the last thing he wanted. She had tricked him, so simply with just two questions; she had put him on the spot. It was like being at court- every inch of you inspected.

"And what exactly _would _you do Godfrey _hmmm_" Ciallmhar was very still but her face was purely predator.

"I'm not sure, there are lots of things you could do but as the princes friend I can have some say in the laws. Not directly anyway."

Godfrey then realised something, in the few moments that they had talked, this Ciallmhar had something that not even John had- his respect. Now that was no mean feat as Godfrey had honestly little respect for anyone, no matter who their families were, of course he would bow down to them when it was necessary but that didn't mean he respected them. Godfrey only respected those with intelligence and those who would use it, even if they were enemies there was no physical harm in respecting a powerful enemy provided they did the same.

She studied him taking in his words and mulling them over. Then her face cleared into the mask and her voice was perfectly polite.

"Get some sleep and tomorrow I'll see if I can help you find the camp. But remember my warning." With that she lay down, pulled the thin rag over her and turned her back on him. Leaving Godfrey to wonder at his situation and then lie down to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_He couldn't breathe. He was surrounded by water so why was he burning like his limbs were on fire. There were screams, so many screams but he couldn't tell who or what was screaming. Then there was a voice, a terrible cruel voice that came from everywhere "I see you" it growled monstrously as he still struggled "you're all MINE" the sound was deafening. Something was grabbing him, shaking him but there was so much pain and it was getting worse. His right cheek was being cut slowly from his lip and it wasn't stopping. And there was an awful screaming and then . . ._

Godfrey woke up; sweating, shaking and screaming.

"Are you alright?"

He jerked his head around to see Ciallmhar looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. She was holding both his shoulders in a tight grip, and was still looking at him, anxious for his response.

"Yes, I'm alright- just a nightmare, nothing more." Godfrey hated how his voice sounded so shaken, honestly it had just been that- _just_ a dream. Not to mention he had woken up screaming- she must think him a weakling or a coward, and if there is one thing Godfrey hated, it was being called a coward. However Ciallmhar simply released his shoulders; he hadn't noticed how tight she had been holding him or how close she had been until he moved away, she still looked concerned but in a caring way rather than concern over her choice of company. Godfrey turned back to study his blanket-easier that than have her looking at him like he was a scared child. He hated this; he hardly ever had dreams let alone nightmares and now his mind decided to play tricks on him, when he was this close to his aspirations.

"It's to be expected." came the matter of fact voice. Godfrey turned his head slightly but didn't look up; although his pride was telling him he had done nothing wrong.

"After nearly drowning, anyone would suffer afterwards. Even if they don't seem linked or similar to what actually happened." She stopped here and seemed to be considered what to say next. Godfrey was somewhat surprised that she wasn't mollycoddling him, he was grateful that she wasn't but at the same time he was grateful she didn't think he was weak minded or cowardly.

"We should get going, if you want to find him soon, you need to get ready." Godfrey instantly agreed and showed it with a silent nod. Ciallmhar gave him a smile and started to walk towards him but as she got near his feet, she turned towards the tree that towered over him and gave a cat like leap and climbed the tree as if it was as easy as walking. Godfrey then remembered that his armour was still hanging there, on a rather far reaching branch. He was shocked at her agility but more impressed than anything else. _Her small height would help I suppose._ She got herself on the branch and started to slowly crawl along it; Godfrey started to have some doubts on whether she could reach his armour without snapping the branch. If it did, it would land right on top of him along with her; she saw the danger too and said "right get ready to catch it, I'm going to knock it down", Godfrey quickly stood up and moved away from his makeshift bed, that chain mail was just as heavy the branch it was on, and he didn't want it hitting him on the head and knocking him over. Ciallmhar started to shake the branch and point it downwards from where she was as Godfrey opened his arms waiting to catch; still wondering _will she fall? _But he kept his senses alert and tried to focus; he could see the chain mail starting to slip of the branch. Finally, with a clinking, it fell of and into his arms. Examining it, he started to think this woman more impressive, it was so heavy (even he would admit that) and yet she managed to climb with it. She had managed to get it off him, so she must have been in a camp with other soldiers to know how to remove it. He glanced up at her; she was looking down on him; Godfrey suddenly had a mental image of a cat in a tree, calmly and coolly watching the rest of the world go by in the dirty roads. Perfectly poised and balanced Ciallmhar climbed slowly down and then jumped the last few branches. Godfrey was surprised as she had jumped a good few feet without caution and had landed perfectly on her feet, _all cats land on their feet, she must be used to exercise._ Godfrey found physical excellence a virtue in most people, he was always a man of action and disliked lazy or idle people who couldn't or wouldn't challenge themselves; John being a very good example in his opinion. 

"You're quite agile; do you make it a habit of climbing trees?" Godfrey asked. Ciallmhar tittered quietly at his question and then frowned as if ashamed of her reaction. Godfrey couldn't understand why- it wasn't as if she had sounded like a girl many years younger than her and it hadn't been an odd sound. In fact it had been quite a pleasant sound, much more refined than some of the 'noble' women he'd met.

"No, I only do it when necessary, and I wanted to make sure it didn't get damaged by the fire. Heat can ruin armour and I doubt you would've thanked me for that." _Well, that's true _Godfrey admitted to himself. _The first part of that statement anyway _Godfrey would have been angered if the armour had been damaged but he wouldn't expect a woman to know how to keep chain mail in good condition.

"You get your belongings ready, I'm going to get the horses and then I'll show you where to go." This took Godfrey by surprise and under his surprise he could feel a little ripple of anger.

"Ciallmhar, you never said you knew where the camp was" Godfrey said sternly. She looked at him with no fear or abashment in her face which irritated him even more so he continued "if you had told me yesterday, I could've got there much sooner and you choose _now_ to tell me!" Godfrey was growing more agitated by the second; _if she had told me as soon as she knew my mission we could have travelled closer. And she isn't even in the slightest abashed; did she plan this? Does she want to slow me down? Did she even understand what I told her yesterday? _Ciallmhar still was looking at him, only now her face was amused as he grew angrier. He started towards her, her face still amused and as he tried to grab her to get directions and be off without her, gratitude be damned; she slapped his hand away with one hand and with the other punched him in the stomach. Godfrey doubled over; she was stronger than he thought.

"I said I'd show you, didn't I? Besides you were exhausted- _I_ was exhausted. I save your life, give you food, make sure you don't get ill, give you something soft to sleep on, take care of your horse . . ."

Godfrey couldn't help but admit that was true-

". . . When I could have easily just left you, I mean I could have just thought you were French and let you drown. I nearly drowned, you weighed a ton. I could have been halfway to the coast by now, but no I'm waiting for someone who clearly doesn't have the slightest bit of gratitude!"

_Once again, she has a point. _Godfrey didn't want to admit she was right but some part of him kept agreeing with her. She probably wanted to return to England as much as he wanted to complete the mission. An apology was in order, and he hated it; but he needed her to show or direct him.

"forgive me, I was worried that I wouldn't make it in time, my behaviour was rash" Godfrey hoped that would appease her, he had tried to look ashamed, he had used his best ashamed tone that he had practised over years with Eleanor when she had caught him and John (mostly John with him watching) in unfavourable situations. She often blamed him for John's behaviour so he had to apologise. It wasn't working now though- Ciallmhar still looked furious, so he decided to add "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that, please just try to understand the importance of this . . . he paused there to see if she was less furious but she still glaring at him. "You have no idea how difficult it is to befriend royalty and then stay in their favour, (_all true) _if I fail it will be my head!"

He opened his mouth to continue but he was interrupted by a loud snort from his right. A large grey warhorse was moving his head round- Godfrey got the feeling he was regarding him and Ciallmhar. With a toss of its mane and whiny in his direction, it turned around back into the trees.

"That's my horse Eltivo" Ciallmhar was speaking and after a long sigh she spoke again "if I was as wealthy as you I would be able to afford some manners, don't you think?"

She glared at him, as if daring him to disagree. "Next time try to restrain yourself, otherwise I'm just going to leave you. Understand? " she said it with a casual manner but somehow it came across as menacing and Godfrey already knew that she could probably give him injuries if she wanted to. He nodded and started to pick his belongings up as quickly as possible.

As he was collecting them, Ciallmhar spoke again "I'll go get the horses; you should try to get your belongings and yourself ready" She gave him one last look and turned to walk out of the campsite. Godfrey could feel himself start to fidget, if he said nothing, the journey would take longer, if he did speak he risked being attacked by one already angry woman and then being killed by one Phillip of France.

The words were out of his mouth before he had even decided what to do "my lady" Ciallmhar whipped round, and Godfrey felt instantly stupid on two levels; one for calling her 'his lady', two for sounding so _ruddy_ desperate.

He didn't look ashamed, much as the glares he was receiving would make anyone tremble, so he calmly spoke and said "I'll need some help to put on the chain mail." He braced himself for any outcry of 'HOW DARE YOU!' but instead what he got was . . .

"Oh. Very well then." To say Godfrey was surprised would be an understatement, and he started to question whether she was deciding to leave him but as she started to walk towards him, the enormity of what he asked hit him.

She took the chain mail from his hands silently, he knew what to do as did she and not a word was spoken. But he still felt his breath hitch slightly when she pulled his hand through the chain mail. _She's so close_ was the subconscious thought running through his head, Godfrey wasn't paying attention to what she was putting on him, her face was still blank, slightly bored but somehow attentive to what she was doing. When she had finished, Godfrey felt like an age had passed between them. Then his common senses returned, like a hammer to the stomach screaming _IDIOT. _

There was an awkward silence for a moment, mostly on his part, she just seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Thank you" Godfrey finally said, still trying to ignore the voice in his head that was screeching _idiot, idiot, idiot. _

"You're welcome, now I'll get the horses and then we'll ride." Ciallmhar replied airily, then walked out of the camp leaving Godfrey to pick up and organise his thoughts and his belongings. 

Five minutes later, they were riding at a reasonably fast pace, Godfrey had asked if they should travel faster but Ciallmhar had told him that she knew a faster way that would get him there sooner. So far, they were travelling up the road he already knew about; Ciallmhar hadn't told him where the short cut was or where she had seen the camp, she had only told him how she knew where the camp was when he had asked.

"I was swimming in the river, when I saw a bunch of soldiers riding through; I ducked down under the water to make sure they didn't see me, I have no intention of being found alone by French soldiers who would sooner take me than ask my name. I then swam in the direction they were going and saw a large campsite built for nobility. I recognised the crest so I'm sure he's waiting for you." She added the last part as if it was meant to be comforting but Godfrey was still in shock at her story, the fact that she said it so casually made it even more impressive. _Very observant, very practical _Godfrey had to admit and when he told her that had probably been a wise decision, she laughed and said "well of course, what else should I have done?" 

Godfrey let out a low chuckle without even meaning to.

"So what exactly happened in the nightmare?" Godfrey thought about his answer, and her. She hadn't asked anything about him since that morning even though he had asked her everything he could think of that would help him understand Ciallmhar more; where she was born, whether she was nobility, was she meeting with fellow travellers, how long would it take to get to the camp etc. every answer she had given him was vague; she was born in the south, no she wasn't nobility (she'd even laughed at that one), no she was travelling alone (or had planned to) and her final answer was simply 'not long'.

"I was drowning; there was blood, nothing frightening."

Ciallmhar gave him an understanding look, not a pitiful look but simply an understanding that he didn't want to dwell on it. "It's not that surprising, so don't fret." Godfrey thought she was trying to be comforting, it was unnecessary but appreciated. Then Godfrey thought of something he hadn't realised till just then- _how did she know I was dreaming? _

"How did you know that I was dreaming or even having a nightmare?" Ciallmhar turned to see his face awaiting her answer. He persisted "you were leaning over me when I woke up, why?"

She looked at his face as if wondering what his reaction would be if she told him. "You were shouting and thrashing about. I was already awake though."

_Brilliant, just brilliant. _Godfrey hated the thought of anyone seeing him vulnerable and even more so, the thought of making too much noise _what if there are bandits in this forest? _Godfrey wasn't afraid of them but he wanted to get to the camp as soon as possible with little interference. And he would have to protect the woman- she might be armed but against at least five men she wouldn't stand a chance. Godfrey saw this as a good chance to change the subject and be prepared for any attacks. Just as he was about to open his mouth Ciallmhar spoke.

"There were a few bandits in this forest but very few and they're nowhere near this road. There is no way they could have heard or seen you coming. "she turned back to face the road

She said this in the same way she had told him about hearing him shout- neutral and careful. Blunt and yet somehow Godfrey could detect that was her way of showing she cared, by not prying or being nosy. Godfrey didn't know what to say, everything that he wanted to hear she had said.

"That's reassuring; although I'm sure we would have been able to get rid of any bandits."

Ciallmhar whipped her head round again, as if he'd insulted her, but when she spoke she didn't raise her voice at all.

"Oh _really_, and what makes you so sure" her tone was sarcastic and Godfrey could tell too much confidence and too much flattery would agitate her.

"I was just thinking, we're both armed with good quality weapons and some military skills, it would be easy to beat a bunch of filthy bandits."

"A bunch of filthy hungry bandits you mean, you'd be surprised what men can do when they're starving. Plus skill is not determined by weaponry or past experience. You can't buy skill." Ciallmhar replied bitterly. Godfrey was growing concerned (a rare feeling), Ciallmhar was brooding over something and he wanted to know what. He hoped it wasn't him, he hadn't boasted or anything.

"Turn left here" the sentence broke him from his thoughts, she sounded perfectly happy and looked it too. Godfrey never knew someone or something to be so confusing or temperamental. They turned their horses to the left, up a small mound and rode through the trees.

"Are you sure we can fit the horses through here?" Godfrey asked the trees were growing close to where the horses were walking and Godfrey had lost count on how many times he had to duck his head down from a heavy branch.

"Yes, I'm sure; it will get a lot easier as we go on. This used to be a path but it hasn't been used in years."

"Why not? If it's a shorter distance . . ."Godfrey started.

"Because there was a den of wolves near by, no one was attacked but it scared them off so they used the other one."

"You're a brave woman then" she looked round at him again, only this time surprised. So was he, he hadn't planned on saying anything and yet he was saying things he normally wouldn't. She was looking at him like she expected to continue so he said "you don't seem afraid of bandits or wolves, you were travelling on your own, and that's more than some soldiers could do."

"Is this your way of saying you're scared of wolves then?" Ciallmhar replied smirking. Godfrey smirked and shook his head chuckling; she was a confusing woman, a break from the norm, in a class of her own and a new challenge. Godfrey had always liked a challenge.

**Ciallmhar's POV**

She couldn't, wouldn't and didn't trust him. There was too much about him that unsettled her, he hadn't done anything to her yet and she doubted he would unless he had reason to. However she believed he was desperate to get to the camp, and although she did believe he was meeting with royalty, the topic didn't seem to fit the situation. She knew he was nobility, and a friend of the English royalty by two things 1) his armour and his horse-only the wealthy could afford such a fine horse 2) his name- she had heard of him from a friend in London, the physical description was accurate and his personality was exactly the same as her friend had said 'cold, mysterious and ruthless'. He had been a danger to her ever since she saw him in the water- he was a wealthy powerfully built man, once seeing that, Ciallmhar would not let her guard down; no matter how charming he acted.

She doubted his real intentions for this meeting, and although the letter hadn't suggested anything deadly, she still didn't feel she was getting the whole truth. He was a good liar; she'd admit that certainly, if it had been anyone else they would've believed him entirely. But she didn't believe him, and she wanted to know what this meeting truly meant and the only way to find that out was to let it unfold. At best it was nothing important, perhaps he was telling the truth; at worst he was a bloody good liar and she'd stumbled onto something nasty.

She hadn't asked much about him, Ciallmhar didn't see the point; she knew who he was, where he lived, the company he kept etc. after that the only thing left to figure out was he telling the truth, and she could hardly come out and ask that. She'd wait and then if it looked bad, she'd do whatever she could. Godfrey didn't suspect anything hopefully; he acted politely around her and had told her part of the truth. His politeness is also what put her off, she could tell he was trying to flatter her- _snakes can be charming but if they get too close, they can kill .and it's the same situation here. _ She had often found the best way to find out something was to be you and tell the truth, that's what she had done and Godfrey didn't notice her distrust.

And would hopefully never, until it was necessary. It was a shame that he was on the wrong side of her opinions, she had found him quite interesting before he had told her his mission. He was solemn and mysterious, and not either some lecherous idiot or some snobby demanding weakling. If he had been either, she wouldn't have hesitated to leave him there. Ciallmhar had little patience with fully grown men who acted like spoilt little boys, and in Godfrey's favour he hadn't made any demands or insulted her poverty. But still, she couldn't tell if that was because he was genuinely unsnobbish or just because he was using her to get to the camp. _He had seemed surprised when I told him about the king and the bandits._ On the subject of the camp, Ciallnmhar started to try and formulate ways of avoiding any trouble, it would be hard to fight her way out of a camp filled with knights and so on, she would have to stay out of sight and still be able to hear what was going on. Hopefully they would speak in some English; Ciallmhar spoke a little French but would admit she was hopeless at understanding rabid French. The fact that she would be under pressure and trying to keep an ear out for anything coming her way would make understanding it even worse. Ciallmhar wondered why this Godfrey would want to risk his neck for any more power (that's what she assumed he was doing), _I mean honestly, there are people who'd give an arm and a leg just to get a quarter of his wealth and yet he's risking it all for a bit more! Oh well, he's not the first won't be the last._ Ciallmhar observed him again from the corner of her eye; his eyes were looking around his surroundings trying to take them all in, he didn't make it obvious, he just subtly rolled his eyes over anything that could mark the path. Ciallmhar hoped he wouldn't be able to recognise or follow the path when he came out of the camp, if he decided to bring the French soldiers along here, she would suffer a fate worse than death.

Then Godfrey spoke again "it's difficult to get back to England in a company, do you plan to get there on your own? The crossings can be expensive and they will charge more for the horse. "

"I have my ways, I can get back easily, and I have travelled before so I'm not concerned. I wouldn't expect you to be concerned though" Godfrey looked somewhat confused as Ciallmhar grinned "you're wealthy so you can easily get a boat and good lodgings for fifty people."

"I was just thinking, if we're both heading for England why not wait for me and we can travel the rest of the journey together?" Ciallmhar's alarms went off in her head "when I've finished you could meet me a little way from the camp, after all as you said, I could easily afford us travel."

Ciallmhar gave it some serious thought, it screamed danger and she'd be such an idiot if she agreed, on the other hand, if he was sincere it would well stop her from having to pick pockets and risk her hands for a journey. But if he wasn't and if he bought any more company that weren't friendly to her . . . she would rather slit her own throat. Godfrey must have sensed her hesitation because what he said next sounded like the most honest thing he had ever said in his whole life "I swear on my life, no harm shall come to you by my hand or anyone else's. " Ciallmhar looked at him; he was staring at her eyes open and honest. "I mean it, you saved my life, and I would be ungrateful if I didn't do you the same favour."

Ciallmhar's mind was reeling but she wouldn't show it nor change her mind- he could still be dangerous. She would change her plan, to find out what he was up to and if it was bad, to stop him, besides he didn't know her total skill with a blade or her knowledge of herbs. If he did mean harm, she could play oblivious.

"Very well, we can discuss it later though" Godfrey smiled truly an honest smile that worried Ciallmhar more than comforted her so she added "but if you make one wrong move during the rest of this voyage, I will find out and the consequences will be . . . (she paused to see his face) unpleasant." Godfrey nodded, looking slightly wary. _Good _Ciallmhar thought, _you should be. _


	5. Chapter 5

Please tell me if you think I'm making Godfrey sound to OOC and please review . Oh and yes, the horse called Eltivo is based after the horse in the road to El Dorado, coz I luv him so much. Plus later on in the chapter I will talk about horse breeds but I know nothing about them so if you see any flaws pleez don't kill me.

He had meant what he had promised earlier, though he hadn't planned to make such a promise- he couldn't guarantee completely that he wouldn't let anyone else harm her, if she tried to warn anyone about the plan though but _he_ wouldn't directly harm her. She'd be captured certainly but not harmed; she was too rare to damage in Godfrey's opinion. At worst, he hoped that if she did find out about the plan, he could persuade her to join them- this mission and new leadership called for people with brains and she was one of the few that Godfrey would admit had them. At best, she wouldn't find out about the plan, and by the time she did, the invasion would be almost complete; he still hoped to keep her company though; she was too much a mystery and a challenge to miss.

.

As they spoke, she confirmed his reasons for keeping her near. If you had asked Godfrey what they had talked about for the rest of the journey, he wouldn't have been able to tell you simply because they had talked about _everything. _Although Ciallmhar was still hesitant to tell him anything about herself, she told him most of her opinions, and he found them fascinating and controversial. She was the first person who would speak of royalty, nobility or the Church leaders badly with no fear, and although he did remind her that he was a noble, she still carried on. Godfrey did feel slightly indignant at her remarks and accusations but at the same time he found them to be very well based arguments. He could remember how the conversation started; he had asked her about the crusades and what she had seen of the knights and King Richard (he would need to know how many knights would be protecting Richard so he could make sure he was prepared), her response was mostly explaining to him the conditions that the wealthy knights and the king lived in- she told him the last she had seen of them was the same as she always saw, the wealthy feasting while outside their tents the other men scrabbled around for food and the injured were usually lucky if they got a proper meal (she sounded extremely bitter at this point so Godfrey later concluded that he must have changed the subject). Ciallmhar didn't seem to be a complainer, she didn't whinge like John often did, but she made suggestions on improving, well, about everything in the country. The suggestions were often controversial but once she had explained them, Godfrey couldn't help but agree that they would improve both the wealthiest and the peasant's lives. One good example of their conversations that Godfrey could easily remember went like this . . .

"If the average English folk were to receive better education, it would better not just them but the whole country."

Godfrey snorted "and what would peasants do with more education hmmm? I doubt they would appreciate it when they should be tending their farms."

"I disagree with that, if they had better education in herbs, they could make sure that fewer children died at young ages; they could treat injuries; they would be able to take better care of livestock and prevent them from getting diseases which means that there's more food for both them and the wealthy which I'm sure would make the nobility very happy either way." Ciallmhar had a way of speaking that sounded like she was explaining something so simple to a child, it had frustrated Godfrey but he didn't want to silence her- it was too interesting and he'd never heard such ideas from just one person, _not from any person in fact._ She glanced over at him smirking as she saw his stunned expression which he was sure must have been fixed to his face for most of the time. Rather than look stupid, Godfrey decided to try and disagree, he would probably be beaten but it was worth a try.

"yes but who would pay for it, and they would need to be tending their farms so they can continue to pay taxes, if you suggest that the wealthy pay for the poor's education they'll have you locked up" Ciallmhar gave him a look that encouraged him to continue so he did "if farmers leave their farms to learn herbs, then it will take longer to gather in crops and their properties will be neglected leaving them to be taken by tax collectors." He was doing well, they'd had many arguments but this was the first he was actually winning in.

"I meant that the children would go to be educated, not the adults. That way the farms and homes are still taken care off and the people can still learn, after all what's to say that the children won't teach their parents when they get back?" she grinned at him again, knowing she'd won, he hadn't thought that she just meant children- she had deliberately held that bit of her plan back just to see what he would say _damn. _

Just as he was about to make a response, a branch hit him on the head. Ciallmhar laughed as she watched him scowl and push the branch out of the way. At least it brought him back to his senses and true mission, they must have been riding for ages and yet he still didn't know how long it would take to get to the camp; he had been to busy talking with Ciallmhar to take note of his surroundings and now he had to fully rely on Ciallmhar's advice; a thought that made him uneasy. This path definitely been unused for a long time, as he looked ahead he wondered how they had actually got this far without having difficulties, there were branches all over the path which was almost impossible to distinguish from the muddy surroundings. As they got further up the path, he could've sworn the branches from the trees made way for them, the wind was whispering and he somehow felt it was whispering to Ciallmhar. The twigs would lean down towards her ears but they didn't touch her, like the gathered gossips in the royal courts when they were eager to pass on rumours or learn about some new scandal. The thought of anything supernatural in this world had previously never crossed Godfrey's mind- such fairy tales were for little children and for poor folk to discuss at fireside gatherings. Now, he wasn't so sure, he had rationalised that Ciallmhar was no nymph or anything unearthly before, but her apparent strangeness, her absolute ease in the forest and her attentive face that was listening to the wind (or so it seemed to him) made Godfrey once again question her humanity.

He was definitely starting to grow uneasy, they had been riding for goodness knows how long, and he couldn't find anything that would help him remember this path, and against his will, his mind wandered to stories of fairies and magical creatures that would lead a traveller astray. _Nothing but superstition _Godfrey firmly told himself, but he could swear the wind was getting louder, and Ciallmhar seemed to be struggling to hide a grin; finally his uneasiness burst from his mouth.

"Are you sure . . ."

"Yes, yes I'm sure so I wish you would stop asking me" Ciallmhar snapped

"Sorry, I'm just worried, I was never told about this path and . . .

"Off course you weren't, only a few travellers know about this path and even fewer tell others about it so Phillip definitely wouldn't know." She sounded infuriated now and it had made Godfrey more uneasy when the wind had picked up as she remanded him like a foolish child; a feeling he disliked.

Godfrey started to decide whether he should apologise, although his first instinct was _absolutely not! _But Ciallmhar spoke first "if it makes you feel better, we can get the horses to go faster here, the trees aren't so dense now so we can move quicker." Godfrey was about to argue and tell her that the trees were as dense as they were before; but when he looked again he was amazed to see that were he had seen endless pillars of wood, the trees were fewer and the trunks less thicker. If he hadn't known better, he could've said they were in a different forest; he turned around to look behind him and even there the surroundings looked slightly different, they were undoubtedly the same place they had been riding through for the last few hours but it looked almost like a gate that they had passed through rather than an ordinary forest. The trees were leaning in towards the path making it difficult to see the path they had ridden through.

Godfrey looked around suddenly; he thought he just heard . . . someone say his name? But Ciallmhar had been silent although she gave him a look of mock concern and asked "something wrong?"

"No, I just thought I heard something." Godfrey replied, keeping his voice calm. "It was just the wind, nothing more."

"Ah" she said, nodding her head but she didn't seem comforted; she gave her surroundings a quick look over, "we can get the horses to go faster now so keep up." And with that she set her horse of at full gallop into the woods. Not even looking back once.

Godfrey blinked back his surprise and set his horse of at a slow gallop "wait!" he shouted but Ciallmhar didn't look back and she was still racing ahead so he set his horse of at a faster pace. As he was managing to catch up with her, she turned around to face him and just as Godfrey thought he was going to finally catch up- she set of again. This time Godfrey set off at full speed, thoroughly annoyed at Ciallmhar's behaviour. She was much further ahead than he was, and he could see the horse breaking out in sweat but all he could think about was how her horse managed to keep going at such a speed and how _together_ they looked. Horse and rider as one being, the saddle didn't look expensive and the usual riding equipment that he would expect to see on a war horse wasn't there; just the saddle and the reins. _ She must have spent years training with horses or have some knowledge of them_. His horse was slowing down while hers was still charging onward; Godfrey shook his head and tried to catch up again this time getting more successful- in a matter of a few minutes he was at her heels (literally). _Ha, she'll think twice before trying to leave me behind _Godfrey thought. As he managed to get closer as they were neck to neck, she turned towards him and he was struck by her smile. For a moment, despite the fact that they were moving at high speeds Godfrey felt as if time around them had slowed down. Her face was flushed and the wind had swept back her hair; glistening red and gold in the small bits of light peeping through the trees. Godfrey could see the freckles that were thrown across her face as if a paint brush had simply flicked them onto her face; there were women in the royal courts who hated freckles and were always looking for something that would get rid of them. There were also a few small and thin wrinkles underneath her eyes and on her forehead. Godfrey had always preferred flawless skin, pale and soft- a sign of beauty and wealth and yet with he couldn't quite say that Ciallmhar's freckles and wrinkles made her ugly, in fact, if anything they made her seem more extraordinary. She had her own beauty and a few traits that men and women desired for their faces; high cheekbones that made her face seem less round than Godfrey had previously thought, red cheeks that came without powder against a fair skin and long dark eyelashes. _Not ugly at all _Godfrey had always thought the peasant women to be ungainly, faces covered in dirt, rough and dark skin from working in the sun and the smell was often disgusting. Their faces had seemed too simple and now compared to this woman's face, the noble women who John claimed to be beautiful were wearing nothing but masks. Blank and unnatural – _a false beauty._

"What are you looking at? Never seen a woman ride a horse faster than you or something" came a dry voice. Godfrey realised he had been staring at her as they were moving; her green eyes were searching his face for any sign that he was thinking of something that he shouldn't be. He shook his head and once again tried to survey the surroundings and then he tried to recall the path before but it was too late he couldn't remember anything that would help him find the path again. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head, and then he heard her horse whiny. He turned his horse around to see her dismounting . . . what was its name again? Eltibo or something like that - her horse anyway but why?

"What are you doing?" Godfrey looked up at the sky, hoping that the light would give him some indication of how much further they would have to ride but the branches blocked his view. "It can't be sunset or nearly dark so why . . ."

"Because Eltivo needs a drink and food and Coal needs them as well." She snapped angrily as she led Eltivo towards a patch of grass. Godfrey was surprised, he had never told her what his horse was called, he never even called the beast by that name it was just what the stable boys had called him because of his black coat. He looked down at the horse, and could see the sweat streaming of its coat and the foam coming from its mouth- yes, it would need to rest or else it wouldn't make the journey. He dismounted and led his horse over to the same patch where Eltivo was eating and watched it eat and regarded Ciallmhar out of the corner of his eyes, she was stroking Eltivo's neck and watching with care obvious on her face.

"I never told you what my horse was called." Godfrey said as he started to pat his horse's neck- he could tell that Ciallmhar was looking at him again; he could feel her eyes on him. "How did you know he was called Coal?" he turned to face her and was surprised at the intensity in her eyes; it felt like she was pinning him and searching through his thoughts, he could feel a slight sensation at the back of his neck like something was pinching him there.

Her answer disturbed him even more.

"He told me"

"Who did?"

"Coal did, he told me that's what the stable boys called him" Godfrey was perplexed, was she mad? She didn't look like someone who had lost their reasoning and despite the surreal explanation- she had been correct about the stable boys. Godfrey's mounting concern must've shown on his face (or she had read his mind, both worried him but he had to rationalise) because then she said calmly "I'm not mad, I just have a way with animals. I can listen to them, something very few people can do" Ciallmhar said the last part with what sounded like a sense of pride that she could do something most people would either call ridiculous or witchcraft.

Rather than dwell on it Godfrey decided to change the topic "that's a good build for a horse" he said nodding his head towards Eltivo "he must be descended from a war horse or a thoroughbred." Godfrey didn't know much about horses but he knew enough to see that her horse had been well bred and cared for, and if she knew about horses it would provide another source of interesting conversation and maybe an idea to her background. Ciallmhar gave him an amused look that gave him the feeling she could see his attempt to change the conversation.

"He _is_ a war horse, aren't you Eltivo?" Eltivo looked up at her, like a dog responding to petting.

"I see, so where did you get him?" Godfrey was curious as to how a poor female traveller managed to get a war horse. They were expensive to buy and more expensive to keep and unless she had somehow got the money to buy him, he presumed she had stolen him.

"He was a gift." Well, she must have wealthy friends then, _or maybe a wealthy lover_. Somehow he managed to convince himself that she had no lover or husband, mainly on the basis of if she did have a lover, they wouldn't have let her come all this way on her own and then expect her to come back to England by herself, and also there was no wedding band on her finger so she didn't seem to have or had a husband. This meant there was only one way to find out who gave him to her then.

"Can I ask who gave it to you?" whoever did give it -"

"Eltivo, not it, Eltivo." Ciallmhar glared at him as if she had been the one insulted.

"Sorry, Eltivo, I'm sorry" Godfrey said holding his hands up in mock surrender "but still whoever gave Eltivo . . . (he was sure that he saw the horses ears prick up at being addressed by his name) to you must have been wealthy to keep or buy such a horse."

She wasn't even looking at him when she said "He was". When she said it she didn't express any emotion, her face and voice had gone back to the neutral tones she had when they had first met. Although he was curious to know who this _he _was Godfrey wouldn't pry. He tried to study her eyes to see if there was any sign of emotion in them as he found while the tongue could lie, the eyes don't, and they were the best way to see someone's emotions. But as soon as he tilted his head to see her eyes better, she turned to face him and he could see her eyes were like glass coverings. He didn't turn away this time, he had nothing to be ashamed of in his opinion, and then he heard something that made him feel mortified- his own stomach rumbling loudly. To his horror he felt the skin around his cheeks heat up, he was blushing! It made him feel like stupid stable boy. He had never blushed, not as an adult, not as a grown man so rather than let her see his blush he turned his head away unable and started to stroke his horse on the neck to keep his mind of what just happened and to avoid having to look at her cocked eyebrows and her mouth that was struggling keep in a thin line.

She said "someone sounds like their hungry, I have some food in the bag if it helps", he looked up at her and saw she was smiling rather than smirking. "Do you want some bread? I can't vouch for taste but its better than nothing" she continued in her cheery tone.

He was glad she took it as a joke and he nodded at the thought of food "that will be fine; I've had stale bread most of the way here." She pulled a face and started to rummage in the saddle bag but then Godfrey remembered the amount of time he had left "do we have time to stop and-" he stopped because Ciallmhar turned and rolled her eyes so he took it as a yes but then another problem hit him "will there be enough food for the rest of us for the journey, I have only a small amount of bread left that was never going to last the journey."

"That's bad organisation then isn't it?" she said in a matter of fact tone as she pulled out a large roll of bread "but yes, I have loads and if we run out I can fish." She tore of a chunk and offered it to him; he was now feeling annoyed that she dared criticise him but at the same time he had to admit that she had a fair point which annoyed him even more. She wasn't finished though, as if sensing his annoyance she said "I would've thought that someone as wealthy and well to do as you would have at least thought to pack a decent amount of provisions" she said accusingly but instead of snapping back as he wanted to do he tore into his bread but Ciallmhar continued "wouldn't it have been a good decision to make sure you at least had a good amount of money so you could buy some food?" Godfrey could feel his temper rising as he could hear her undertones quite clearly – she was saying he was an idiot for not being organised for this journey.

"Even the best laid plans can go wrong" he replied trying to keep the anger out of his voice after he had finished eating. He was determined not to lose his temper with her other wise he could lose her guidance in this dammed forest and he was also determined not to let her know she had angered him. Especially with her face still, passive but the corners of her lips seemed to be smirking, and it annoyed him that she could make him so angry and he couldn't do anything.

"Are you finished yet?" she asked in an impatient tone while strumming her fingers and he nodded only because if he opened his mouth he'd probably ask her why she acted as if he was taking so long. Which he wasn't. It had been her idea to stop in the first place.

"Good, now get on your horse . . . your high horse as a matter of fact so it won't be difficult" and she smiled as if humoured by her own joke. Godfrey scowled but didn't say anything and got on his horse as she did the same, was she testing him?

Godfrey sat in stony silence, fuming over the fact that a peasant, a woman had dared insult him. She was making it difficult for him to figure her out, she seemed so flippant- one moment perfectly pleasant, the next perfectly insulting.

"Something on your mind?" Ciallmhar asked sounding perfectly innocent; she knew she had annoyed him, she was just agitating him again. Godfrey would not lose his temper just because of what a traveller woman said.

"I was just thinking about what I'll tell his majesty Phill-"

"Can't you just say Phillip of France? It would save a lot of time" Ciallmhar butted in heatedly. Godfrey's temper snapped and he raised his voice just slightly to make her aware that _he_ was a noble and not an idiot for her to boss around

"_Don't_ interrupt me again! I won't be told what to do and what to say especially by a woman. I'll call him what I please!" Godfrey hadn't meant to sound terribly angry but he hadn't been able to keep the frustration out of his voice. The frustration that if he was late or lost for the rendezvous, his plan would fail. The frustration that he was relying on a woman for help. The fact that when she had said little words to him that were insulting just then, he snapped and when he snapped back at her, she seemed unafraid.

In fact, she was so unafraid she decided to snap back.

"Don't snap at me! Good grief- are you nobles always so sensitive?"

"I'm not sensitive, just don't interrupt when I-"

"I was just telling you that you could say just his name without all his titles-"

"You interrupted me again!" Godfrey was getting louder now and so was she. And the wind in the trees, in fact it was almost howling. "If I want to address him by his titles I will. And don't ever interrupt me again woman!"

"DON'T you EVER tell ME what to do!" she almost bellowed- no she looked angry but Godfrey hadn't realised how unnerving it was that her eyes were like to hot coals blazing or the fact that when the wind whipped her hair back from her face her pale skin and dark eyes made her look something unnatural. She breathed in slowly and when she exhaled Godfrey realised he had been holding his breath. "And for another matter, don't call me woman, my names Ciallmhar so call me that, got it?"

Godfrey would not be intimidated by this woman and he was going to make sure that sooner or later she realised his power so he said "yes Ciallmhar, I understand perfectly" as sarcastically as possible without braking eye contact.

"Hey enough sarcasm, that's my forte baldy so let's move along shall we?" she smirked at seeing his scowl return. No one had ever remarked on his appearance and yet she dared. Fine if that's how she wanted to play, then fine. He knew many insults that were better than that.

"Very well . . . carrot top" it was childish he knew but if it stopped her annoying him or at least shut her up for a few moments than it was worth it. Although he would've rather held a discussion like they had had earlier, much more dignified, much more interesting.

"Well, I've never had that one before, I'm really hurt now move" Ciallmhar replied sarcastically and with that she rode off shouting over her shoulder "keep up if you can, egg head, neither me nor Phillip are going to wait for you."

And then Godfrey realised she had meant this as a joke, not to hurt his pride or to be cruel but as a tease on his pride. He set of to catch up with her and they somehow slipped in a childish insults that were both funny and annoying (mostly for Godfrey) in every conversation till they stopped for the night.

If you review I shall luv u forever, so please do. Friendly + constructive criticism please ;)


	6. Chapter 6

And thank you for all the reviews. Please tell me if u think that the last chapter was a bit weird- I just thought it would be funny if Godfrey had the mickey taken out of him.

"What do you mean, you _refuse_ to?" Ciallmhar growled at him. Godfrey sighed, if anything just to annoy her. She had just asked him to go and fetch the fire wood, then start the fire and then gut and cook the fish that she had caught and then she expected him to give her all his food so she could keep it safe _from what is what I would like to know._ Godfrey had realised that he would have to pull his own weight when he took this journey but what he hadn't bargained for was doing most of the work while all she did was tend to the horses. He wasn't her servant; he certainly wasn't going to give her the last of his food, what was going to stop her from running away with it if he did? Although he was curious about her, there was still some part of him that didn't trust her and like wise she probably didn't trust him completely. The few times that Ciallmhar hadn't seemed guarded or neutral where only when he'd managed to annoy her, when she managed to forget that he was there or she seemed perfectly happy _but that _he reminded himself _was only when she was insulting me or racing her horse. _

"It means I refuse to do any more work until I see you do something other than pet the horses" Godfrey hoped she wouldn't get into a temper as she did before, they were going to be stuck together for 7 days "it means I'm not going to give you the last of my food no matter what you say you're going to do with it."

"I am working! I caught that fish, I took care of both the horses, and I found us both a safe place to sleep!" her voice was low but Godfrey knew she was angry, he noticed that she gave the illusion that she grew an inch or seemed more powerful (especially when her hair seemed to move when there was no wind) whenever she was angry but Godfrey knew that was nonsense. It was just the night and the poor light playing tricks on his eyes, nothing more.

"Look you are going to get fire wood even if I have to kick you into doing it, so there" she said with a command of someone higher than herself but Godfrey wasn't moving. He was getting somewhat annoyed at her haughtiness and even though earlier it had impressed him, now it was getting annoying.

"If you want the firewood so quickly why are we wasting time-"

"Exactly! So stop questioning everything I say and do it like I asked you ages ago, your not scared are you or maybe your just lazy. Maybe a big city boy like you didn't think he had to work now that he had a companion . . ." Godfrey opened his mouth to argue and say that he wasn't lazy and he was certainly not scared but something at the bottom of his stomach flickered at the term 'companion' and his moth closed again. If she noticed, Ciallmhar gave no sign and continued " . . . but I can assure you I am not going to do all the work, not without a decent amount of pay and seen as I know you have very little, that isn't going to happen." Godfrey sighed inwardly; he wouldn't let her get to him but he wasn't going to fetch the firewood _at least, not on my own. _

He looked her in the eye and said "fine, I'll do it if you do some work as well" she shrugged casually and gave a nod of her head and they walked together into the trees. He hoped to get some more information from her, and he remembered a lesson from his training _its better to have your enemy next to you where you can see them than behind you._ He remembered all his lessons well, that's how you became a real warrior, his instructor had once told him, remember all your lessons, never forget and you will never fall in battle. Well, he wasn't in a real battle now but Godfrey was still wary, Ciallmhar was silent as she picked up twigs and fallen branches, sometimes turning a branch over with her foot and then leaving it, soon she had a large bundle in her arms whereas Godfrey had only managed to pick up a few twigs. His only excuse was that she had managed to pick up most of the branches that weren't wet or covered with fungi; he wouldn't admit that he had been staring at her. Staring at how her pale skin seemed even paler now or how her hazel eyes seemed to glint in the dark, like cats eyes. He shook his head; he mustn't get distracted, not now that he was so close to Phillip.

He bent over to pick up a small twig that looked dry and as he did Ciallmhar said "you could have at least worked a little faster, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, but you moved a lot faster than I did" and then Godfrey decided to add "besides you seemed so eager, and why work when others will do it for you?" he quickly had to duck as a well aimed twig was thrown his way. "Talk about poor aim, I've seen infants throw better-", he was cut of by another twig thrown at him. This one hit its mark, right in the middle of his face.

"Annoy me like that again and I'll stick these twigs somewhere that would make it difficult for you to ride horse again for a few weeks" and with that she threw another twig and then turned back towards the camp.

Godfrey's temper flared again, but he was still unsure whether she actually meant she would hurt him or she was just being comical "well, what a waste of firewood, all your hard work wasted then" he shouted after her. He got no response but something nagged him that annoying her wouldn't help him, so he picked up the twigs that she had thrown and walked back to the camp.

He was so annoying, far too confident of himself just like every other noble she'd seen. This Godfrey thought he was quick but she was quicker, she didn't need armour or wealth to keep herself safe, and he had lived far too comfortably to really understand that wealth was no guarantee of skill. And honestly, shouting! Did he have no grasp on the situation, if they were attacked by bandits, she might just leave him there. Oh look here he comes; she could hear that chain mail rustling a mile away, the fact that he was stepping on every twig and leaf on the forest floor also helped. Yes, there he was, bald head gleaming like a poached egg, she sniggered to herself, she sniggered even more when she saw how he frowned when he saw the fire roaring beside her, _hadn't expected me to get it ready without him, _well that's your loss. Taking an age, staring at me thinking I didn't notice.

That was something that irked her, he had stared at her, not in the way greedy lecherous idiots stared, not the shocked stare that she often received from well to do, respectable people who saw her but just staring. If he tried anything, she would be ready, she was better armed than she looked and if that failed, she always had her own little advantages that she doubted he would even consider.

Half an hour later, they were sitting at opposite ends of the fire, and every few minutes Godfrey would look over to her to see what she was doing, they had shared a little bread, and when Godfrey had offered to go hunting, Ciallmhar simply asked "hunt what?", it was true though, Godfrey agreed, there were no birds or any other sounds apart from the roar and crackle of the fire and even the horses seemed unusually quiet. The bread that they had eaten had sufficed but he was still hungry, and the small bread Ciallmhar had taken out had been torn in two for both of them to eat, hardly something to sleep well on. He knew there must be more bread in her saddle bag but she didn't seem willing to share, and she had taken all of his supplies and put them in her bag. If she was trying to rob him than she was doing it in a rather odd kind of way, but then again she was an odd kind of woman anyway besides if she really wanted to have robbed him she wouldn't have saved him. _Maybe she expects some kind of reward for all her supposed trouble,_ well that was fine with him so long as he got to Phillip. He just hoped she wasn't expecting something to expensive; a handful of silver pieces should do, after all peasants really couldn't be picky on what rewards they get, she should be grateful if she ever got anything at all. He glanced over at her again; she was still reading her small book. _How on Earth can she still be reading after half an hour and stay so still_? Godfrey had never been one to stay in one place doing one thing at a time, he was a man of action, he wasn't unintelligent but he was born to fight and couldn't strand having to be in one place to long. Than something unwanted crossed his mind _she looks rather beautiful. _As if she had read this thought her eyes flicked back up sharply, and once again Godfrey realised he had been caught staring. And once again he could feel the unwanted blush spread across his face and without even thinking about it he looked away.

"Do you see something like better than yourself Godfrey"

He tried to ignore how whatever it was that was in his stomach fluttered again at hearing her say his name, and he turned his head back to face her, his resolve hardened and silently vowing to never let that happen again "no, I was just wondering how you managed to get that book, and how you managed to learn how to read, not many peasants know how to read, let alone buy a book."

"Firstly I bought this book, so if you were thinking that I stole, I didn't. Secondly I was taught how to read and write from an early age and . . . I'm sure I've already told you this." She looked at him as if he was trying to trick her into saying something she shouldn't.

"No, no I'm sure you didn't, I never asked before." Godfrey said _what is it with this woman? Why does she keep thinking I mean her harm? Because in a way, you do _he answered himself.

"Fine, I was just sure you asked before, I get asked all the time about it" she said relaxing visibly, then out of the blue "where exactly do you come from?" he was surprised but he wouldn't show it. Ciallmhar continued "you've asked me a few questions; I think it's only fair I get some answers from you, don't you think?"

That was true; he had been asking her personal questions, the only personal question she had asked was what his name was, so he replied "in London, as do most of the wealthy. And seen as I am friend to Prince John I need to be near by. "

"And why does John need to have his friend so close to him all the time" she sounded like she had heard something interesting in his words, "surely John has other friends, being as wonderful as he is I'm sure he is one of the most popular men in England. So how on earth could he be parted from you if you're his dearest friend, his closest friend, the one he trusts the most above all others". If she was trying to make him guilty it wasn't working, Godfrey told himself, John was an idiot that's why he was on this mission and he had told John that he was going to France, it wasn't a total lie it was just that he hadn't told him what he was doing there.

"Exactly, he can be parted from me for a few weeks, and it was an urgent mission that he entrusted only to me" he smirked; he was using her own words against her to make sure she believed him "as you say, I was his closest friend so he entrusted this to me alone."

"Yes and I can see your very well prepared, he clearly took extreme measures to ensure your safety and comfort." Ciallmhar gestured around the camp "he obviously made sure you had adequate supplies and good directions to get to the camp and he definitely made sure that his best friend would be travelling in a group of well armed and well supplied men."

Godfrey felt his small victory go down in a few seconds, damn it! This woman was sharper than a blade; he had no good excuse for his poor condition other than his desperation to get here before Richard returned. He had to think of something to say and quick or else she would see his lie and that could cause problems, still he prided himself on being able to think on his feet and he was more than capable of fighting a woman, if that's what it came to.

"Prince John couldn't afford to make all the arrangements himself, and he made it clear the speed would be crucial for this mission to work." Godfrey replied casually, keeping his face neutral still silently praying that her smug annoying, knowing look would disappear from her face.

"yes I'm sure it was" Ciallmhar said in a knowing tone, his prayers were dashed, her face was still smug and Godfrey could start to feel again the small prickling sensation at the back of his neck and he tried to fight down the idea that she could read his mind or that there was something on his face that showed his guilt.

He tried to change the subject. "What is your book about?" he nodded towards the book still in her hand with her thumb keeping the pages open, "it looks interesting."

"Oh it is, it's very interesting" she smiled or grinned and suddenly Godfrey noticed how white and sharp her teeth were. He wouldn't be deterred, he was curious as to what could keep a woman so fascinated in a group of words on paper. That's all books were after all.

"Well, what is it about?"

"This and that, stories, myths and legends nothing more and nothing less" she replied but Godfrey could hear the guarded tone come into her voice and he could also see her close the book as if there was something in it she didn't want him to see. Godfrey saw this as a good opportunity to get back at her insults and maybe find out a bit more about her; there could be something very interesting in that book. Just one more test to see how precious it was to her.

"Can I have a look at it?"

"Yes" that surprised him; he had envisioned her snapping at him and putting it back. "But only when I've finished reading the entire book." And with that she opened it up and started reading again.

Godfrey was temporarily stumped but then he had another idea that would annoy her and maybe he could get a glimpse of what was in that book. He stood up and in two strides was standing next to her, and then he sat down. If she was annoyed at this or even scared she gave no sign but kept on reading her book, as if he hadn't moved. Good, he wanted her to keep reading so he could look over her shoulder into the book; he moved his head so he could just see the top left corner, he could see the words but he couldn't see them too clearly so he moved forward just an inch . . .

SLAP! He was lying back on the floor checking to see if his nose was broken "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he breathed in, trying to calm himself, fortunately his nose wasn't broken but it still hurt like hell "for goodness sake I was simply trying t-"

"Here's a rule for you, next time don't look over my shoulder or even come that close to me ever again. Seem like a fair deal?" She cut in. "Oh and by the way. . ." she continued as he pulled himself up and glared at her, "you can stop shouting, I'm not deaf you know." Ciallmhar grinned at him, putting on her smug smile on her face. It was infuriating but Godfrey would not, could not lose his temper. But unfortunately Ciallmhar said something that made him far too angry to care.

"I hope I didn't break your nose, a big nose like that, you could smell danger coming a mile away. But then . . ." she paused just to see if he was fuming, and although he was getting annoyed at her now childish insults, he wouldn't lose his temper. Not now anyway. "I suppose you're not the total weakling, scared, soft, girl's dress I though you were when I first saw you." Godfrey was unsure at this point whether he was angry or shocked but Ciallmhar still wasn't finished "at least I don't think you are now, anyway, time will tell though."

Godfrey finally snapped. He had made up his mind and he was definitely angry. No-one called him weak! Especially not a peasant woman with nothing but a good horse and a mouthful of cheek.

"I was just trying to see what you were reading! Why do you have to hit me every time you get upset! You have gone through my personal belongings and yet I'm not allowed to even look!" he shouted

"Will you quiet down, there are-" she hissed but Godfrey was beyond caring anymore, any bandits who heard, he would gladly give them a taste of his fury and blade.

" I don't care, I can deal with them" he shouted even louder, "in fact I think I would rather deal with a bunch of filthy bandits than have to put up with an annoying, rude peasant woman who only opens her mouth to insult people!"

"Will you shut-"

"No I will not shut up, maybe you should, perhaps you haven't read in one of your books that the best women are the ones who know when to speak and even better what _not _to say to their superiors!"

"Superiors! You! My superior. I think not, I saved your life, give you bread and a better place to sleep and you actually think I consider you my superior!" Ciallmhar continued in her low hiss, "you absolute _pompous_ idiot! You should be grateful, grateful I didn't leave you to drown and take your money and food, as I'm sure you would. You should be grateful I don't just hit you over the head right now and leave you-"

"You hit me, I don't think so!" Godfrey laughed, now this was getting ridiculous, "I have had years of military training, I have years of practice with a blade and you . . ." he gestured towards her sword "have nothing but a poor quality sword that you barely know how to use. I don't think you really would want to fight me, Ciallmhar, trust me you'll only hurt yourself."

Ciallmhar didn't say anything; she just stood there, and her eyes were blazing as she reached for her sword. Godfrey felt something kick in the pit of his stomach as he watched her unsheathe her sword and then swing it without even cutting herself. _She has experience_ Godfrey thought in the back of his mind, _brilliant_ because if she wanted to challenge him right now, it would be a lot harder than he originally thought, as he watched her swing the sword at her side even faster. Then she stopped suddenly, and casually sheathed it again. "Still convinced you can beat me so easily, Godfrey?" Once again Godfrey could feel something flutter in his stomach at his name but he ignored it. His rage was still bubbling but he would not ever make the same mistake again. Suddenly a howl pierced the silence, and both he and the horses gave a start. Then another howl, and then another until there was an entire deadly chorus filling the night, and they sounded close! "Scared of wolves are you? I did try to warn you." Ciallmhar said as if wolves nearby were as scary as squirrels.

"When did you warn me? You never said that they would be this close." Godfrey was not scared of wolves, what he was scared of was that they would be attacked and they'd lose one of the horses if not both. He'd seen wolf packs at their hunting before and he knew that sometimes they could bring down fully armed soldiers of their horses, if they weren't careful that could be them.

"I did try, that's why I wanted you stop shouting, wolves have a very good sense of hearing you know and they probably heard you. I wouldn't be surprised if Phillip heard you from his camp." Ciallmhar said casually again.

"Are you not afraid of wolves, at least for the horses? Wolves are fast and even if we manage to get away, we could still get a nasty bite or-"

"I know how fast wolves can be, I know what they can do. The question is, are you afraid of a wolf?" Ciallmhar smirked at him and Godfrey considered the possibility that this woman wasn't scared of anything.

"No, of course not, I just don't want one of the horses or our supplies to get lost." Godfrey retorted. He didn't want her to think him a coward, certainly not a weakling as she had suggested he was. "Aren't you afraid of anything? You don't seem to care about them."

"I'm not scared of them and neither should you, trust me they won't come near us." Ciallmhar said in the same casual tone, without looking at him. Godfrey started to feel somewhat reassured when Ciallmhar did something terribly strange. She howled, and if Godfrey hadn't known who was doing it, he would've guessed a wolf. As if on queue, the other wolves started to howl back, and Godfrey had a horrible feeling that they were communicating. He fought a mad desire to run or shut her up but he was transfixed, he could a horse whinnying and neighing in distress but only one, the other was silent as if used to this kind of behaviour. She started to howl again, Godfrey had had enough.

"Alright! Enough, what on earth are you doing?" Godfrey instantly hated how desperate he sounded but Ciallmhar hadn't paid any attention and was still howling with her wolf chorus. Godfrey moved forward and as suddenly as it started Ciallmhar stopped. She looked at him and for a moment her eyes seemed to look almost animal like but Godfrey blinked and her eyes were normal.

"Don't worry city boy, they aren't going to attack us now or any other time." Ciallmhar said slowly as if he couldn't understand her. He felt a little bubble of anger underneath his shock but he didn't say anything. She was far to strange to reckon with and Godfrey was tiered of trying to argue with her or figure her out, he would make sure to learn more about her in the morning.

"Well goodnight Godfrey." Ciallmhar said suddenly very bright and chirpy, "we have a while to go yet." And she turned around picked up a blanket, threw it over her shoulder and started to climb the nearest tree. Once again Godfrey was stunned, was there no end to the oddities of this woman?

"What are you doing now?" Godfrey asked as he watched her roll out her blanket on the thickest branch.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making sure you don't try anything. That and I prefer to sleep of the ground, if that's alright with his lordship of annoyingness." Godfrey opened his mouth to argue that firstly he wasn't going to do anything to her unless she did something to him and secondly he hated to be ridiculed and if she insulted him again, he would retaliate. But it wasn't worth it, now he could see that she only meant her insults to be taken as a joke and not as a serious insult. And if he said anything she would take it as a joke unless he meant for it to hurt her, _strange woman_ was the only thing he could think of, and she would probably get a lot stranger.

But still no point in thinking about it now, he needed to get up early if he wanted to make it to Phillip in time. So he went and rolled out his blanket and lay down, looking forward to the next few days with this strange woman. A lone wolf howled in the distance and when Godfrey sat up straight Ciallmhar only laughed and said "don't worry city boy."

He turned his head to make sure he could see no wolves and pulled his sword closer to him, and after what felt like ages waiting for a wolf attack, Godfrey finally closed his eyes to sleep. Ciallmhar howling with her lamp like eyes was the last thing on his mind before it succumbed to slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n

im sorry but I don't think I'll be doing any more chapters for a while because I have exams coming up in may and I cant fit it all in. I will try to get some more chaps up but until then thank u for those who reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

_He was surrounded by gold, gold coins gold plates and cups. The smell of cold metal filled his nose; he couldn't even see the floor or walls because mountains upon mountains of gold and precious stones filled the entire room. He put his hand forward to touch one of the heaps of gold and his fist closed over a few coins, he was inwardly rejoicing even the wealthiest kings couldn't dream of this kind of fortune . . . but then his hand started to burn. It burned like a hot poker and now much he willed his fingers to uncurl they wouldn't move, the heat in the room was rising till it felt like a furnace, Godfrey couldn't move his feet but he could feel something swirl around them. The metallic smell now became a stench. Godfrey turned his head down and saw that blood was seeping through the carpet of coins. There was a noise in his head and the burning in his hand was still searing his skin, then he heard a voice murmuring lowly. He couldn't hear the words or recognise the voice but the voice seemed comforting and as the voice seemed to get louder, the pain seemed to lessen. Then he felt something push his head down to look at the floor, the sea of blood had risen to his knees. As he looked the blood seemed to swirl to form a face. A grinning, wide eyed face. A face he recognised._

Then something shook him, and he woke up with a start. Ciallmhar stood over him, face impassive and offered him a water bottle. Godfrey took without thanks and relished the taste of water and the coolness it gave his hand. When Godfrey had finished with his drink, he watched Ciallmhar as she moved around the camp- she clearly had been up for a while because her blanket and the saddle bag were on her horse; also there were a few crumbs on her tunic so she had eaten. "Are you alright? I'm guessing it was another nightmare" Ciallmhar said as if she was talking about the weather." I wouldn't be surprised if it was though" she said thoughtfully "because nightmares can often reflect what goes on in your mind, and goodness knows what goes on in your mind."

Godfrey was firstly surprised that she was interested in his welfare and then even more surprised because, in his opinion, she sounded like she wanted to know what he was thinking. He thought there was no point lying to her and decided to give her an answer. "Yes I'm alright, it was just a nightmare but I didn't think you cared though Ciallmhar" he said as he got up. She didn't turn but remained stock still as Godfrey walked closer to her with every word, "Do you care though? Do you want to know what happened in my nightmare? Do you really want to know what goes on in my mind?" She turned around and gave him another one of her piercing looks. They were only inches apart. He kept his face neutral, he had said nothing offensive and he had nothing to be ashamed of, he had never been made to feel ashamed for most of his life.

"Just get yourself moving, you're the one who was in so much of a hurry that he nearly drowned himself to deliver a message" she sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away suddenly making Godfrey realise how close they had been. He turned and fought down a smirk, maybe it was possible he was starting to understand her; he knew that she didn't enjoy having him too close to her which was a start.

About five minutes later, they had set off again. Ciallmhar had remained perfectly silent since they had last spoke but whenever he had his back turned Godfrey could feel her eyes boring into him like hot knives. He would turn around expecting her to try and hide her gaze but instead she looked him full in the eye giving Godfrey a crystal clear message- I am not afraid of you. _Strange but interesting_ Godfrey thought, most people had been afraid of him, grown men and especially women, because of his wealth and they knew not to cross him and show respect. But then again Ciallmhar seemed to be a contradiction to everything he had known, or maybe she didn't realise just how important he was,_ or going to be _Godfrey reminded himself. Right now they were riding again but this time Ciallmhar was slightly behind, mostly because Godfrey had set his horse of at a run as soon as he mounted only to realise that Ciallmhar was talking to her precious Eltivo. And after what felt like ages for her to prepare him, she mounted and set him off at a slow trot while Godfrey got more irate by the minute, he decided quickly that he would ride ahead but not too far, he wanted to keep an eye on her and he needed her to show him the way. _She's doing it deliberately to annoy me_ but annoying as she was Godfrey felt that she was too rare to try and punish now. Perhaps after his mission and he had more men, he would be able to hold Ciallmhar down and get some more information from her, and if he was feeling generous and if she would comply, he might offer a place for her in his plans and give her a reward provided she respected him and could follow orders. Yes it could be possible, despite the fact that she was a woman, she had some skill with a sword and she didn't seem to be wealthy so the promise of great wealth might persuade her to comply.

Then suddenly his horse reared up and Godfrey had to grasp the reins tightly to prevent himself from falling off, his horse calmed down and Godfrey saw that a rabbit had ran out in front of his horse.

"What happened?" Ciallmhar asked riding up beside him. Somehow she had managed to catch up with him just in time to see him look like a fool. She looked at the rabbit which seemed to look back at her, then stand on its hind legs, twitch its nose and jump of back into the bushes. If anyone else had seen this they would've thought she was asking the rabbit, she didn't even look at Godfrey.

"Nothing, the horse gave a start that's all, nothing for you to be concerned about" Godfrey said sarcastically, if she was going to be fighting under him he was firstly going to have to figure out what made her tick.

"Well, at least you didn't fall of like some of the so called nobles I've seen, so stop being so miserable already" Ciallmhar said coolly. Godfrey looked at her closely, she seemed perfectly calm and somehow the fact that she had insulted him didn't seem to bother him as much.

"We could go a lot faster than this, the sooner we get there the sooner I'll feel more comfortable and leave." Godfrey waited for a response but he didn't get one, she only stared at him, only this time it wasn't her piercing glare but a much gentler look, and then she leaned closer, frowning like there was something in his eyes she had seen that she hadn't before. It was awkward and uncomfortable but Godfrey didn't say anything or even move, he wondered what she was searching for and if she saw something she liked. He would not act ashamed or embarrassed in front of her, he started to search her eyes and thoughts of his mission started to trickle away unnoticed.

Suddenly she reared back, her eyes were still locked onto his but in horror, her face had been open and friendly, now it tightened and became forbidding. The spell was broken and Godfrey remembered his mission and realised that his eyes were watering from their little staring contest, but what really interested Godfrey now was what she had seen?

Ciallmhar was looking ahead at the road and said quickly "if you want to get there quicker, then fine but don't expect me to wait for you." With that she set of Eltivo at full gallop leaving Godfrey both amused and confused. He shook his head to pull himself back to his senses and raced after her, trying to keep his thoughts on his mission but every time he did, Ciallmhar's eyes entered his thoughts.

Ciallmhar stayed silent until they stopped to camp, she would barely even look at him, and although Godfrey often preferred silence this tense silence just agitated him even more. Just as he was about to speak Ciallmhar said something strange. "What exactly are you planning to discuss with Phillip again?"

Godfrey stayed silent for a moment before he replied "I told you, we are discussing an alliance on behalf of England." Why was she asking again? Her tone of voice made it clear to Godfrey that she didn't trust him, or not as much as he wanted her to. That could be a problem.

"I know what you said earlier, but exactly why would England want an alliance with France? I've been in King Richard's camps and he's robbing every French village and castle he comes across." Godfrey didn't know what to say to that, it was probably true and anyone with a sense of logic could determine that Godfrey wasn't being completely honest about the whole thing just by listening to that sentence, _damn it_!

Fortunately Godfrey had always been a good liar, lying to parents, nobility and royalty. Ciallmhar would believe him and Godfrey would just have to watch what he said "well that is King Richards decision but I'm here on behalf of Prince John."

"And why is John interested in an alliance with France hmmm? And for that matter why would Phillip even want to consider an alliance with the English royal family who have pretty much destroyed most of France?" Ciallmhar started to sound angry, not scared or confused which Godfrey had been expecting and hoping for, it would be easier to lie to her that way. She was far too confident in her own knowledge and Godfrey realised that sooner or later he was either going to have to tell her or she would figure it out. Preferably he could get to Philip before she got too wary and tried to do something irrational that would only get her hurt.

"'I'm only doing what I have been ordered to do by John! Whether or not Phillip wants an alliance, the option must still be there and I was sent to give him the news that England will welcome French trade and an alliance, I am simply following orders there is nothing I can do!" Godfrey was lying as best as he can, staring her down, trying to exert his authority which always worked with others. Technically it wasn't as bad as a complete lie; they would welcome French trade because if everything went according to plan England would become a French colony.

"Whatever but I don't trust this you, I don't trust your motives and I don't trust Phillips men not to kill you if you annoy them or do something stupid." Ciallmhar replied and from the look on her face, Godfrey knew this was the end of the discussion. She walked away slowly and Godfrey decided that she would be better captured than allowed to run lose. She was far too dangerous to his plans to stay free, but far too interesting to be killed.

The next few days followed in a similar pattern, Godfrey would wake up sweating and screaming from nightmares which were getting worse, Ciallmhar, who was always fully dressed and wide awake, would offer him a drink of water from her water satchel and then wait for him to get ready. When he was they would set of at full speed silently unless Ciallmhar told him to go left or right. Godfrey often wondered what it was that she had seen in him that made her stop trusting him, he equally wondered how he was going to keep her away from the camp, and then make sure he could capture her afterwards. Finally it came to him the night before he would get to the camp.

"How are you planning to get to England Ciallmhar?" Ciallmhar looked at him over the fire. This was the first time in a while that Godfrey had asked her a direct question.

"A boat."

Godfrey snorted; trust Ciallmhar to give him such an evasive answer. "Yes but where are you getting the boat? Do you have enough money to pay for the fare?" he needed to know, he knew how he was getting back- if he could convince her to come to the port with him he might be able to keep her under his watch.

"I should have enough money for passage, as for the first question that's just being nosy" Ciallmhar said with something that sounded like humor. Godfrey felt a very small smile tug at his lips, at least if she became friendlier, he would be able to convince her to join him- besides if he had to capture her if that's what it took, she could travel for free.

"I was thinking, after my mission, we could travel back to England together." Ciallmhar just looked at him so Godfrey continued "it's probably better that you go ahead of me, and wait for me. I don't think Phillip will be too happy if I bring someone else to his camp, this is very confidential after all." Ciallmhar was still silent so Godfrey decided to keep talking until he got an answer, "perhaps you could wait in Broceliande forest, that's beyond the camp and near a port so it wouldn't be too long before we could get back to England, besides there will be no fare anyway and it will be less crowded than some of the miserable little rafts I've seen." Still no response. Godfrey inwardly groaned, if she was going to be this stubborn he might as well try and subdue her now.

Then, to his delight Ciallmhar sighed and said "I was going through that path anyway but if there's no charge then fine." Godfrey couldn't explain the whooping sensation inside his stomach but never the less, this was a small victory for him. "However . . ." the whooping sensation went, Ciallmhar smiled at the sudden frown appearing on his face. "However, if you try anything while I'm on that ship, you or anyone else I'll throw them over board or whatever it takes to get rid of them. Understood?"

"Of course but I doubt anyone will try to harm you, I certainly won't." Godfrey gave her his most reassuring smile, or as close as he could get to it.

"Very well. It's agreed tomorrow I will take you halfway to the camp, you won't need directions after that and I shall ride on and meet you in Broceliande forest." It was amazing how neutral she could keep her face and for so long, Godfrey thought but that was irrelevant now. Tomorrow would be one of the best and most important days in his life.

_He was burning and somehow drowning as well. He was drowning in blood and weights of solid gold were dragging him down. Fiery pits were waiting for him at the bottom, all around him he could hear screaming and the clanging of swords. The screaming was getting louder and Godfrey somehow knew that it was all coming from one person, then he heard his name. Godfrey, Godfrey, Godfrey. Louder and louder until it came from right behind him. He turned and saw Ciallmhar with her hair flowing and blood running down her face. She opened her mouth and he felt something cut along his lip, he tried to say something but then a sharp piercing pain cut his throat._

He woke up screaming.

"You only need to go straight on from here and you should reach his camp in a short while." Godfrey looked in the direction Ciallmhar was pointing, it would be easy from here. He looked at her and decided to take one last look at her weapons and horse so he could easily find her again.

Ciallmhar faced him and said "Godfrey, you should know that people who go looking for blood usually find their own spilled. Be aware of that." Godfrey looked at her confused and she traced a line from his mouth to the side of his cheek, painfully and slowly. Godfrey was confused and somehow wanted her to touch him again. Ciallmhar turned her horse towards the path that led into the forest and with one last look at him she rode off. Godfrey gave a look in her direction and then set his horse of towards the camp, his armour and helmet feeling heavier than they ever had before and the ghost of Ciallmhars words and touch still hanging around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I haven't been feeling particularly inspired and I was doing a lot x 100 of work. I have also done another fanfiction story called 'the darkest night' which is under marion zimmer bradeley. Not that great but reviews are SO APPRECIATED. ANYWAY, HOPE THIS IS OK. Also the servant/idiot is that other bald guy in the film whose name I can't seem to remember, so hopefully that makes things clearer.

He had felt paranoid the last few hours of his journey, the forest seemed so much more sinister without her. He wasn't afraid but he had become so used to her company that now his loneliness seemed more evident. Then he had come to the camp: well, that had been interesting. He had expected to have to do something drastic and to kill a king was definitely extreme- but he wasn't afraid.

It wasn't his job that was making Godfrey feel uneasy, it wasn't the fact that he was betraying his friend and England to the French. No it wasn't that which had made him check his surroundings, made him feel unsettled in the camp as he was told by Phillip what he would have to do. It was the feeling that he was being watched, and not by one of Phillips men either. He had to look round to see if anyone was looking his way but he didn't catch anyone staring at him. Good grief the intensity of the feeling- it took all he had not to itch and move around, trying to take in everything Phillip said and not turn around and find out who it was that was staring at him or trying to listen to his conversation. The feeling was like to blunt knives were being driven into the back of his head. But when his instructions were over and he could move the feeling was gone.

It was strange but somehow he felt that whoever it was wasn't part of the camp. He wondered briefly how he was going to find Ciallmhar, and then make sure she didn't tell a single soul without killing her. He knew the road on which Richard was to come through, but he knew further on that road was were the ports were, were his ship back to England was and somehow he needed to make sure Ciallmhar was under his watch without her knowing too much. No easy task, but he was sure that with a few French arrows pointed her way and the promise of gold she would agree to travel with him. Something about what she had said to him before, and the feeling of being spied on made Godfrey want to make sure that every lose end was tied up. He would have to find her, make sure that she wasn't at the scene of the crime, somewhere where he could find her- he studied the map and saw that there was only one road to the ports in the North, _damn. _He would have to find her and make her go ahead, perhaps wait at the small village he could see on the map, any visible landmark that they both would be able to remember, that meant he would have to make his move against the soon to be dead king quick, it also meant that he would have to either keep secrets from the rest of his men, or inform them and then explain why they couldn't harm her. Both seemed difficult. If Godfrey left now to find her, the camp could become suspicious and besides who knew if he actually could find her, she might have left, she could be anywhere. Halfway to the ports, meeting with someone, safe and warm in an inn . . . dead in a ditch. Godfrey didn't know why that made his stomach feel like a rock had been dropped into it, but he struggled to suppress the images of her pale throat being slit.

_Nonsense, she was armed she couldn't die. Maybe she was taken by bandits- not dead but raped! _He told himself that was unlikely, she looked like she could fight off a threat. But he still couldn't get rid of the feeling of unease, so he did the only thing he could think of, he lied to the men and told them he was making a quick trip to get the lay of the land. He told himself that the reason he was walking fast was because he was eager to kill Richard and start his work in England 

"Where are you going?" Godfrey looked around, he was already nearly onto his horse and now someone was interfering. It was one of the camp men, he had been told that he was coming with him to England, he couldn't quite remember his name but the man was hard to miss, he was tall and bald with a slight dark beard on him.

"To look around, get the lay of the land, I will return" Godfrey said slowly, forcing himself to relax- he didn't want to look stressed, he didn't want to be stressed. The man simply nodded, and Godfrey mounted his horse and set it of a slight trot. But as soon as he was out of sight of the camp, he set it off as fast as it could go, his eyes and ears straining for any sign of her.

-0000000-

He'd found her, or rather she had found him. He had gone around the area for five minutes before seeing her standing by the road, one hand holding her sword handle, the other petting Eltivo- she didn't look remotely surprised to see him, but then again she didn't look pleased to see him either. He rode over and quickly dismounted, he tried to make himself seem calm and seeing her alive and unruffled as he had left her made him feel a lot calmer.

"Well? How'd did it go?" she sounded amused, and yet Godfrey got the feeling she was angry, that there was something bubbling under that cool mask that wanted to hurt him.

"It went very well, but I'm not allowed to discuss further details, I'm sure you understand."

"I do, so why are you here and not there planning your next move?"

Godfrey hesitated, there was something that sounded like an accusation in her tone, but he brushed it off and remained collected.

"We already have everything underway, the only thing is I need to know what you are planning, I have work to do and I would rather you not get involved with the business of the campsite and the French."

"Oh really, and why is that? I can travel with a camp, I told you I was in King Richards's camp" Ciallmhar smiled at him coyly, and something about that smile made Godfrey's blood run cold. "I won't be any trouble, unless of course, someone gives me trouble." How could she sound so harmless and yet look so intimidating, if he were a lesser man, the fact that she was armed would have made him more wary but Godfrey felt secure that he could handle her, and he doubted Ciallmhar would be so stupid as to attack him when there were a group of armed men nearby who were there to protect him.

"That is exactly what I'm worried about; a group of tired men who are probably bored and have been kept away from their wives for quite a while, a woman could cause some problems." He hoped that would work, it was reasonable, surely she would buy it.

"I can take care of myself." Was the immediate reply, _brilliant, _she sounded insulted that he doubted her skill. "But then again, I'd rather not have to fight my way out of the forest; I'm in a hurry to get home" she finished, not looking at him, speaking to him like he was an idiot. He should have been angry at her for her condescending tone, but he was too relieved to say anything.

"Why don't you meet me near the port town up North?" Godfrey thought it best to get this meeting over and done with, he could give her no choice but to do as he asked- he couldn't afford any mistakes, he would set the pace no matter what. Ciallmhar simply looked at him, as if trying to find a hidden meaning in his words, Godfrey wouldn't be put off. He had found that there was a small town a few miles up the road that Richard would be taking, and eventually killed on, if he made sure she went ahead- preferably if she left for the town now she would be far out of the way. "There is a small town that you could find easily, you follow this road and keep going-"

"I know where it is." Ciallmhar cut in. Godfrey was thankful for that at least, he wouldn't have to waste time giving her directions; he needed to be back at the camp and making plans for the soon-to-be dead king. He needed to make her leave this area now.

"Can you leave immediately? I think it would be better if you go now and stay in the warmth of an inn." Godfrey asked, or rather implied.

"Why?" Ciallmhar asked, smiling her annoying smile, Godfrey sighed preparing himself to give her a good explanation to go to the town when she said "oh, never mind, I'll go, I needed to head there anyway." Godfrey was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she talked to him like he was the one being inconvenient but he choked back any reaction, he wanted to see her again maybe even use her as part of his plans but only in England once Richard was dead.

"Very good, I shall meet you there in at least two days, if I'm not there sail on to England and go to London, wait near the tower of London docks; I should be able to find you." Godfrey was leaving nothing to chance.

Ciallmhar mounted her horse, gave one last look and said "very well but you should know that there are always consequences in everything you do" Godfrey was confused but didn't show it, Ciallmhar continued to look at him, like she was trying to give him a message. "Remember that Godfrey", and she rode off leaving Godfrey to stare at her retreating back and wonder what she meant.

-0000-

_The boy was being dragged along, Jimmy could hardly breathe. He was going to die, he could feel it, he could feel his body going numb from the lack of air- he didn't have the strength to even mentally make a prayer. He was leaving the world, he could only very distantly feel the bumps of the path he was being dragged over. One sharp tug and Jimmy prepared to leave the world; his eyes were clouding over, he could feel his soul leaving him._

_He heard a distant whizzing near him and then . . ._

_He could breathe- he swallowed huge gulps of air and looked around. A knife had been thrown and had cut through the rope that had nearly strangled him. He glanced around just getting used to his surroundings when he heard the whizzing sound of arrows flying- he did the only thing he could thin off, he curled and covered his face and hoped it would all go away. _

Godfrey didn't know whether to curse or rejoice. Richard was dead, yes, without him even having to kill him. The battle with the knights, if it could be called that, had been brief and no casualties to his men in that fight. But then they had been attacked, by who and by what he didn't know but what annoyed him was that his nightmares had been getting worse since he left Ciallmhar and they had always ended with him getting a scar on the left side of his face- near his mouth. And now here it was, staring back at him through the blade of his sword. He cursed, in both English and French. He cursed again. It had required stitching, so now he had angry thread pulling the corner of his lips- he was scarred. And by what? Bandits? Whoever they were they clearly had seen too much. Godfrey gingerly touched the scar- damn it stung! If he ever found out who had done this, he'd put them on the rack even if he had to drag them there himself.

"I did try to warn you." came a smug voice he knew so well.

Godfrey whirled around. Ciallmhar was standing and smirking at him from behind a tree. Godfrey was tempted to ask how the hell she got so close without him hearing her, but then he realised she would just give him an evasive answer so instead he asked "Was it you who shot me? Did you know anything about this?"

"No and no again. Whoever it was did it for their own reasons. Although, I have to say I don't think they were your average bandits."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can." she boasted.

Something clicked. If she had been there to see him be attacked, then that would mean she could have witnessed his attack on the knights. "What else did you see?"

Ciallmhar gave her usual grin. "A lot of interesting things. That much I can tell you."

She was taunting him again. Was this divine intervention? Was it punishment for what he had done, and what he planned to do? "Such as?"

"You, knights, soldiers, thieves, fighting, corpses. Nothing out of the ordinary." she said while examining her nails.

Godfrey could feel panic start to build in him. But if she had wanted to warn someone of what she had seen, surely Ciallmhar would have gone ahead, maybe (if she had been feeling particularly brave), she would have tried to attack him. None of her words or actions made sense to him. "And what do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing. Other than repeat that I _did_ warn you, and then take a look at that scar. I don't really think your lackey did a good job." She stepped closer. Godfrey instantly felt more wary and tensed up. He had to be ready for anything she might try and do. How could he trust her now that she had seen him at his work? What else did she know that she hadn't told him?

Ciallmhar came closer. "Stop fussing. If I wanted to attack you, I would have done it from a distance with a bow and arrow. And considering how easily whoever it was managed to sneak up and give you that, it would have been much easier for me to kill you." Godfrey also thought that was a fair point but he didn't say so. He had no desire to give Ciallmhar the satisfaction of knowing that she could be right.

Ciallmhar put her hand on her hips, in a motherly fashion and hissed "Are you going to stay still and let me look at that? Or are you going to keep moving about and run away back to your lackey to save you?"

Godfrey fought back a groan. He hated to admit it but she looked far more capable of dealing with injuries than his servant, and that meant she was right. Godfrey hated it when someone thought they were right and he was wrong, and he loathed the fact that with Ciallmhar around, she always had some way of making him feel a fool. "Fine but don't take too long. And if you try anything, I'll-"

"Have my head served on a platter, yes, yes. I understand now let me look." She moved closer. For the next five minutes she turned his head this way and that, as if seeing it from every angle would actually help. Occasionally she would mutter something like "Not bad" or "Not too unhealthy". Finally she bought out a cloth and dabbed something green and foul looking onto it and told him that it would sting.

As she brought it closer to her face, Godfrey noticed the horrible smell. "Oh wonderful! Not only will it sting, it will stink!" Godfrey said.

Ciallmhar almost laughed as she gently wiped the scar with the cloth. Godfrey hissed, she had been right it did sting. "You know I think that attack might have done more damage to you than I originally thought, you seem to be trying to make a jest. It's concerning."

Godfrey waited for her to remover the cloth before he replied "I have my moments of wit. Now will you travel with us the rest of the way or do you plan on walking and starving every step of the way to the port? " He was determined she stay under his gaze, she was far too interesting and crafty to be left alone, he thought.

"I think I'll travel with you and your company . . . half of the way."

His brows furrowed. "Half of the way?"

Ciallmhar got out her water-sack and poured some water onto the cloth before tucking it away. "Yes, half of the way. You friend doesn't strike me as the particularly friendly type, especially in regards to women."

Godfrey wanted to tell her that his servant would not harm her so long as Godfrey told him not to, but then he realised that wouldn't stop him from trying. That and knowing how devious she was or appeared to be, and how stupid that idiot could be- it could spell a disaster. Either he would babble the whole plan away or she would kill him if he attempted to force himself on her. "When you say half the way, what do you mean exactly?"

"It means that I will travel ahead on my own and get to the port before you do and await you there. Presuming of course you don't get killed by thieves. I'd lose a free boat ride if that happened." She said breezily.

Godfrey wouldn't argue, it had been the original plan anyhow. However a small annoying part of him argued that he should keep her under surveillance, considering what she had seen and what she could possibly do, and underneath that small annoying part of him, something wanted to keep her near just for the sake of it. "Fine then, be on your way." Godfrey told her, not sure why he was struggling to keep something like disappointment out of his voice.

A twig snapped in the distance and both Ciallmhar and Godfrey flinched. "MY LORD!" "Lord Godfrey!" it was that blasted idiot, he'd better hope there weren't any bandits nearby or he would have alerted them by now.

"Have you told him about me?" Ciallmhar asked.

"No."

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"At some point maybe, but not now."

"That would be wise." Ciallmhar said with a grave nod of her head. A second later, she snapped back to her sprite like self and gave him a deep mocking bow. "Well then Godfrey I shall wait for you at the port. Do me a favour, don't take too long and don't get killed." .Before he could think of giving back a reply or even saying goodbye, she ran off, her dark green cloak blending in almost perfectly with the wooded scenery.

"MY LORD GODFREY!" The lord Godfrey shook his head and went to tell his servant, who had been coming incredibly close to where he and Ciallmhar had been standing, to shut up before he woke the whole forest. As he waited for sleep that night, just as he drifted off into nightmares, he saw Ciallmhar's smiling face and heard her mocking laughter before his mind was ravaged by images of corpses and screams.


End file.
